Scandalous
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's youngest daughter is a tomboy. At a concert she meets the famous American singer Dustin, thinking that he was just a jerk that was all talk. What happens when he shows up on her doorstep expecting a date?
1. Troubles

**Chapter 1: Troubles**

Kagome awoke and looked up at her mate. She smiled and kissed his chest lightly. Inuyasha giggled, like a little girl and rolled over. Kagome laughed and hit her husband.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked waking up.

"I have to get you up somehow!" Kagome smiled and kissed his nose.

"Well I had trouble getting to sleep," he stated wrapping his arms around her.

"Why is that?" she asked while running her fingers over his chest.

"Because your flawless body was taunting me," he smirked.

"My body is hardly flawless. I have given birth to four kids," she said.

"That's what is amazing! You've had four kids and your stomach is still flat and toned, along with your legs and arms. You still look twenty years old," he said and kissed her lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss and leaned up to deepen it.

"Mom! Taki and Toshi are bothering me!" Aine yelled from down stairs.

Kagome backed away and sighed. She got up and got dressed. "Come back! Aine is seventeen, she can handle a couple of thirteen-year-old boys," Inuyasha said.

"Not the twins. They are way too much like you," Kagome said and left the room. Inuyasha groaned and got up too. Time to get going to work. After getting ready he walked down stairs to find breakfast being cooked.

"Good morning Daddy," Aine smiled.

"Good morning Dad!" the twins Taki and Toshi said at the same time.

"Good morning everyone," Inuyasha said kissing Aine on the forehead before going to Kagome. He wrapped his arms from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Dad! There are minors in the room!" Aine yelled.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha said, "Then don't look at us."

"Be nice to the kids. Wait until they leave for school," Kagome said pushing him back.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down at the table. "You guys ruin all my fun," Inuyasha joked.

"I'll see you all tonight!" Aine said standing.

"What about breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"I have to skip it today. I have a huge test today," Aine said.

"Have a good day at school," Inuyasha said.

Aine left and ran down the street. Her boyfriend was waiting down the street for her. She ran into his arms and laughed.

"Good morning, babe," he smiled.

"Good morning Dai, are you ready?" Aine asked.

"Of course, let's get going," he said holding her hand.

Aine and Dai had been together for a couple of weeks now. Everything was still new to them so all they really did was hold hands. Aine wasn't about to give her first kiss away to just anyone. At seventeen she was still a virgin at everything.

"Thanks for studying with me over the phone last night. I think it really helped," Aine smiled.

"No problem. It was really fun," Dai said.

They walked all the way to school just talking and holding her hand. Her friends ran over to her screaming about something.

"Quiet down! What's going on?" Aine asked.

"Dustin Hill is coming to Japan! The most beautiful American in history!"

"We got tickets to his concert! We have to go shopping after school for the perfect outfit!"

"I can't go guys," Aine said.

"Why not?"

"Because I was going to hang out with Dai tonight," she answered.

Her friends Eri and Ayumi looked at Dai with puppy dog eyes. "Will you please let us steal her for tonight? This is the biggest concert of the year!"

"It's up to Aine. I have no problem letting her go," Dai said.

"I don't know guys. My sister will be back in town tomorrow and I don't want to be all tired when she gets here," Aine stated.

"We'll take home right after the concert! Dai could even come if he could get another ticket! You know he's always on time," Eri smiled.

"Do you want to go Dai?" Aine asked.

"No, you should have fun with your best friends without me in the way. Besides, I'm not really into all that boy band stuff like you girls are," Dai smiled.

"I don't even know who Dustin Hill is, but I'll go," Aine said.

"YAY! You won't regret this!" Ayumi smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine walked to the bathroom after the concert. It was a good concert, but she could tell that Dustin was a selfish rock star that only cared for himself.

After she was done she began walked out, but found that she was lost. Her friends had run off somewhere and she didn't know where to go. She walked around for a while before getting bored. She heard talking on the other side of a door and decided she'd ask someone inside for help. She opened the door and found herself backstage.

"Excuse me?" she asked a man, but he ignored her.

"Umm…excuse me?" she asked again.

No one was listening to her. "Will someone just stop what they are doing for two seconds and tell me where the exit is?!" Aine yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her shocked.

"Where is the exit?" she asked.

"Who are you?" a man asked from behind her.

Aine turned around and said, "Hey, you're that Dustin guy. I'm Aine Takahashi and I need help finding the exit."

"Well that's different," he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You aren't jumping all over me like my other fans," he said.

"Well I'm not really a fan, this was my first time hearing you," she stated.

"Not a fan? Why are you here then?" he asked.

"My best friends are obsessed with you," she said.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"To leave! I don't know where the exit is!" she yelled trying to get her point across.

"I'll only tell you if you let me take you on a date before I leave Japan," he smirked.

She was speechless. Why did he want to take her on a date? He probably was just lying anyway. She would never see him again, so it couldn't hurt to accept.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you," she said.

"It's out the door and to the left," he directed.

"Thank you and have a nice life," she smiled and left.

"That was really weird!" she said to herself as she walked out the door. Eri and Ayumi were in a line waiting for something.

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"A chance to meet Dustin!" Eri exclaimed.

Aine laughed and said, "I'm going to head home. Good night guys."

"Good night!" they both said.

Aine walked down the street trying to find her way home. She walked past one of Dai's favorite hangouts and saw him in the window with his friends. She walked inside and heard them talking about her.

"I can't believe you're going out with that nerd! She wears the baggiest clothes and those dorky glasses. She always wears her hair up too!"

"Well once I get what I want from her I'm dumping her like trash," Dai smirked.

Aine's heart broke. She didn't love him, but she was really starting to like him. She looked down at her knew outfit and smiled. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top instead of jeans and a sweatshirt. Her glasses were replaced by contacts and her hair was down and curly. She would definitely show him now!

She walked up to him and smiled sweetly. "Hello babe, how are you?" she asked.

"Aine? What are you wearing?" Dai asked.

"Just my night clothes. Do you like it? Is this what you want?" Aine asked.

"You look amazing," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well keep looking because we're over!" she yelled and slapped him across the face before leaving.

She walked down the street more angry than sad. She couldn't believe her luck. She meets a famous singer and finds out her boyfriend is a jerk.

She walked home and found her father still up. He was drinking tea while reading a book in the kitchen.

"Welcome home honey," Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh Daddy!" Aine cried and hugged her father. She felt horrible and she didn't know why. Tears ran down her cheeks and that broke Inuyasha's heart.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her back.

"He never liked me! He only wanted sex!" Aine yelled.

Kagome entered the room and took in the scene. She ran to her daughter's side and stroked her hair.

"I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Aine is crying here!" Kagome snapped.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay," Inuyasha said.

"I thought we could really be something!" Aine sobbed.

"Someone better will come along. Don't worry," Kagome said.

An image of Dustin flashed through Aine's mind. Yeah, right like that could ever happen!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Here you are! This really isn't a sequel since it has almost nothing to do with the other story, but you guys can think of it like that! Or it could be just a stand-alone story! I so there you go! I hope you like! **


	2. Having Some Fun

**Chapter 2: Just Having Some Fun**

Aine watched Dai walk up to her at school. He was holding flowers. Aine was back to wearing baggy jeans, a sweatshirt, and glasses. "You look beautiful today, Aine," Dai said.

Aine could tell he was lying. She looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled, "Awww thank you! That means a lot coming from an asshole like you!"

"What did I do wrong?" Dai asked.

"Like you don't know! I heard you and your friends talking about me. You said that once you got what you wanted you would dump me like trash and I quote you on that!" Aine yelled.

"I didn't mean to say any of those things. You know how guys are. We like to joke around," Dai said trying to explain himself.

"Well then go joke around somewhere else because I don't want to hear it! Get away from me," Aine said.

"I love you Aine," Dai blurted out.

"Stop lying to me! We've only gone out for two weeks! Now take those flowers and leave because those will be the only things that will keep you company for a while!" Aine exclaimed and stormed off.

Eri and Ayumi smiled and stood up. "Don't try talking to her again!" Eri yelled and they followed after Aine.

"You go Aine! I'm so proud of you," Ayumi said.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you guys have my back on this," Aine smiled.

"We'll always have your back," Eri reassured her.

They went to class and waited for the school day to be over. By lunchtime Aine was annoyed by all the questions everyone was asking. She finally got so fed up with it that she just ditched all of her afternoon classes and went to the park. She laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds. She was trying to pick out shapes in the clouds.

A shadow draped over Aine's face and she looked over to see Dustin standing next to her. She sat up as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hiding from the press," he stated pointing to his hat and sunglasses.

"Nice cover," she smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, but since I dumped my boyfriend yesterday everyone's been asking me all these questions so I ditched," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"After your concert I found him in a diner so I thought I would surprise him, but I heard him and his friends making fun of me because I'm a nerd. He said that after he got what he wanted he would dump me so I beat him to the punch," she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's guys like him that give us a bad name," he said.

"Yeah, sure. You're probably just as bad sleeping around with all these beautiful models and famous women," she snorted.

"Not all men are like that," he stated.

"But most of them are. What makes you any different?" she asked.

"I'm just different. I wanted to become a doctor before I became a singer. I had regular friends and dreams just like you. We aren't any different really," he said.

"Why did you want to be a doctor?" she asked.

"Because my mother died from cancer. You can't believe everything you hear or read. I haven't had a very easy life like everyone thinks," he said.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," she apologized.

"Well now you do, so don't group me in with all the scumbags out there," he smiled.

"Well I won't, but I'll still group all the other scumbags together," she stated.

"Come on, let's go," he said standing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you back to school," he said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because you shouldn't be skipping to begin with," he said pulling her up to stand.

"But it's almost over anyway," she stated.

"Well then let's go get ice cream," he offered.

"Okay, let's get going," she smiled.

They walked off and walked down the street. Dustin stopped at a popular ice cream parlor and asked, "How about here?"

Aine saw Dai inside with his friends and shook her head. "The guy I dumped is in there," she said.

Dustin looked around and noticed some hidden photographers across the street. He smirked and said, "Let's go make him jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Aine asked.

"Come on, pretend to be my girlfriend and stuff and he'll get jealous," he smiled and pulled Aine into the shop. He held her hand in his lacing his fingers through hers. They walked up to the counter and ordered for two ice cream cones. Dai watched Aine feeling jealousy rise up in him.

Dai stood up and walked over to them. Aine turned and smiled at him. "Can I help you?" she questioned.

"What are you doing?" Dai asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aine smiled.

"Why are you with this pretty boy?" Dai asked.

"I can be with whoever I want. Who's stopping me?" she asked.

"Is he bothering you honey?" Dustin asked.

"Let's get going. We have that movie to see remember?" Aine smiled up at Dustin.

"Alright," Dustin said and they walked out with their ice cream.

They walked down the street and when they were out of sight they laughed. Aine let go of Dustin's hand and wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

"Did you see the look on his face?! It was priceless!" Dustin laughed.

Aine looked up at Dustin smiling and said, "Thank you for doing that. That was really fun."

"Well he deserves it for what he did to you. You didn't deserve that," he said.

Aine ate her ice cream, blushing from his comment. Ice cream dripped down her chin and Dustin couldn't help, but watch it. He leaned down and kissed her chin. His tongue snaked out and cleaned the ice cream off of her. Aine was frozen in shock. Did he really just do that?

He smiled at her beautiful blushing face before capturing her lips with his. She sighed into the kiss and closed her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip and wrapped his arms around her, forgetting about the ice cream he was holding. Aine reached up and pushed her glasses off of her head, to get a better angle. The glasses snapped in half when they hit the ground.

Dustin backed away from her so they could breathe. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her gold eyes. Wait…Gold? They were brown a second ago. Dustin backed away to get a better view and looked at her shocked.

"What is there something on my face?" Aine asked.

"You're eyes changed colors," Dustin stated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Dustin noticed the ice cream that was all over her sweatshirt and said, "Oops. I got you covered in ice cream."

Aine looked down and sighed. She threw away both of their cones and took off her sweatshirt, her tank top riding up, showing her flat stomach. Dustin couldn't help but look and noticed two blue strips on each of her hips.

"I see you have a couple tattoos and a belly button piercing," he smirked.

"Tattoos? I never got tattoos," she stated lifting her shirt up. She saw the strips and gasped. What was happening to her?

"I have to get home right now! Sorry!" Aine said and ran off.

"Aine! Wait!" Dustin called.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Mom! Dad! Something's wrong with me!" Aine cried out after she entered the house.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"My eyes changed colors and I have marks on me! My teeth feel longer than normal and my nails are growing really fast!" Aine cried.

Inuyasha walked over to Aine and saw her hair begin to change colors right before their eyes. Silver streaks appeared in her black hair. Two little dog-ears popped up on top of her head.

"Oh my god! Is she?" Kagome asked, not finishing her sentence.

"I believe she is," Inuyasha answered.

"What's going on?" Aine asked.

"You have demon blood in you Aine," Inuyasha stated.

"You mean I'm a half demon like you?" Aine asked her father.

He nodded and Aine's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell backwards. Inuyasha caught her and laughed.

"Why are you laughing my baby just fainted!" Kagome yelled.

"She'll be fine," Inuyasha said.

Suddenly the door opened and Tami walked in. "I'm home everyone!" she called out.

Inuyasha carried Aine to her room and set her down on her bed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Tami asked her mother.

"No, Aine was just so shocked to hear you were coming that she fainted," Kagome joked.

A knock came from the open door behind Tami and they turned to see the famous American singer standing in the doorway.


	3. Meeting Family

**Chapter 3: Meeting Family**

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Dustin Hill, ma'am. I just wanted to make sure that Aine was okay. She seemed scared when she left me," Dustin said.

"You're so polite. That's really sweet of you, but Aine fainted so she is sleeping at the moment," Kagome stated.

"Aren't you that famous singer?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"How do you know my daughter?" Kagome asked.

"She went to my concert last night and I showed her to the exit since she was lost. I was wondering if I cold come inside since there are photographers following me," Dustin said.

"Oh yes, please, come in," Tami smiled and pulled him in and closed the door.

"Why are you hanging around with my daughter, if you're a famous celebrity?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know exactly. I guess I was just drawn to her," Dustin said.

"You speak Japanese very well," Tami commented.

"Thank you. My mother was American, but she was raised here so she taught me everything I know," Dustin said.

Kagome was still confused. Why would a celebrity hang out with her daughter?

"Well Aine is going through a tough time right now," Kagome started.

"I completely understand. I'll just leave," Dustin said turning toward the door.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. It's just that she's going through some changes and she might not be who you think she is," Kagome said.

Inuyasha came down the stairs and saw Dustin. Dustin's scent was the one that was all over Aine. Inuyasha growled and glared at Dustin.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked her mate.

"His scent is all over Aine," he whispered.

"Calm down. They're just friends," Kagome reassured.

"Come with me Dustin. I'll show you the house," Tami smiled and pulled Dustin away from her parents.

"Where's the fire?" Dustin asked.

"My father is very protective of Aine since she is the baby girl, so don't take anything he says personally. By the way my name is Tami," she replied.

"Thanks for the warning, but to tell you the truth nothing can happen between Aine and me. I travel way too much to have any normal relationship with a girl," Dustin said.

A scream was heard from upstairs and Dustin's head snapped up. He ran towards the scream and found himself in a bathroom staring at Aine. She turned to face him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't look at me!" she yelled pushing him out of the bathroom.

"What's going on Aine? Why are you changing?" Dustin asked.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha growled and pulled Dustin out of the way.

"I'm sorry Dustin. Could you please go down stairs for a while?" Kagome asked.

"I'll go with him," Tami said and they went down stairs.

"What's happening to Aine?" he asked.

"I think it would be best if you stay leave Aine alone from now on," Tami said.

"What? Why?" Dustin asked.

"She can't handle celebrity drama," Tami stated.

"Alright," he whispered and walked towards the door.

"Dustin?" a voice came from the stairs.

Dustin looked back and saw Aine. God, she was beautiful. Even with her changes she was still Aine.

"I'm sorry Dustin. I understand if you never want to see me again. I'm a freak," she whispered.

Dustin noticed her little ears and his first instinct was to touch them. He reached up and gently rubbed her left ear.

"That's awesome," Dustin smiled when they twitched.

"What?" Aine asked amazed.

"You aren't a freak. You're just different," he said.

"You mean you don't hate me?" she asked.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"Because I'm a demon," she blurted out.

"I always had a thing for bad girls," he joked.

Aine forgot about what they were actually talking about and hit him in the arm. "I'm being serious!" she said.

"So? I'm just trying to make you feel better! But seriously when I was a kid I was really into all that Sci-Fi stuff and now I get to meet the real thing!" he smiled.

"So you don't care? Everyone else I know would probably scream and run away or something," she said.

"Well then they aren't your friends they are jerks. It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside," he said.

"Awww that was so cheesy," she laughed.

"But you have to admit it's true," he said.

"Ahem," Inuyasha cleared his throat from behind Aine. They stopped joking around and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry to break up this love scene, but I still don't know him and I don't want him in my house," Inuyasha said.

"But Dad, he's my friend," Aine protested.

"I don't care who he is! Get him out of my house! I don't want any boy who touches my daughter in my house," Inuyasha growled.

"What are you talking about Dad? We haven't done anything," Aine said confused.

"His scent is all over you. How do you explain that?" Inuyasha asked.

"We spent the day together. We stood close to each other when we saw Dai to make him jealous. That's it," Aine lied.

"Don't lie to your father Aine. I kissed her, sir. It was purely by chance and it won't happen again if you don't want it to," Dustin said.

"I appreciate your honesty and it won't happen again, understood?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yes, sir," Dustin agreed.

"I'm not agreeing to it. I can kiss whoever I want!" Aine spat.

"You won't win this one Aine. I had to go through the same thing when I was your age," Tami stated.

"Would you like some tea Dustin? Come sit in the kitchen with us! This is going to take a while," Kagome smiled pulling Dustin into the kitchen.

Kagome, Dustin, and Tami sat at the kitchen table while Inuyasha and Aine argued outside.

"Well, I didn't expect this happening today," Dustin whispered.

"We are a strange family. Sorry if we've caused you any problems," Kagome said.

"What do you plan on doing with my baby sister?" Tami asked.

"Nothing. I can't do anything. I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks," Dustin said.

"Are all celebrities this caring and thoughtful?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know about that," Dustin said blushing slightly.

"You're cute, I like you. You'd be good for my daughter," Kagome stated.

Aine stomped into the kitchen anger coming off of her like flames. Inuyasha followed smiling and sat down next to Dustin.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I win!" Inuyasha smirked.

Aine went over to Dustin and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was over as soon as it started and everyone except Aine was shocked. "Who's the winner now?" Aine asked and left the room.

"Um…I think it would be best if I left," Dustin stated standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Dustin. Why don't you come by for dinner sometime?" Kagome offered.

"I'd love to. Hopefully next time I won't cause any problems," Dustin joked.

"I'm sure you won't. You just caught us at a bad time," Tami said.

"Bye for now," Dustin said and left.

Aine watched him leave from her window and sighed. He's never going to come back. After that show he would never want to talk to her again. She saw him look up at her through the widow and he waved at her. She waved back and smiled. Maybe there was a chance he would want to be her friend…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Yay! I think I like this story better than Weeds. I have a lot planned for this one! Lol its great! I got over 11,000 hits on Home! I know it's not a lot compared to other stories, but I'm extremely excited!!!!!!! Thank a bunch guys! Love ya!**


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone**

Aine woke up and groaned. Morning already? She wanted to sleep some more. She stood up and got dressed. Another day at school. She walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Kagome smiled at her daughter and set breakfast down in front of her.

"Thanks mom," Aine smiled.

"No problem. What's going on with you and Dustin?" Kagome asked sitting next to Aine.

"Nothing, what would be going on?" Aine questioned.

"I don't know, could he be your future boyfriend or something?" Kagome smirked drinking her coffee.

"In case you haven't heard, he's a famous singer from America. He's way out of my league. I'm not even sure if we'll ever see each other again," Aine stated.

"Something tells me that you two will meet again," Kagome said.

Aine finished up her breakfast and stood up. "I'm going to go now," she said and left.

She walked down the street watching all the people walking around her. The sun was bright over her head and she had to shield her eyes. She saw Dai up ahead, waiting for something. She walked past him, ignoring him until he grabbed her arm tightly. She turned to him, to acknowledge his presence.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"What guy?" Aine asked, trying to act innocent.

"You know who, don't act stupid," Dai snapped tightening his grip.

"You're hurting me," she whispered.

"Answer me!" he growled.

"Why should I? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she yelled. He raised his hand to hit her and smacked her right across the face. Tears felt Aine's eyes and she looked up at Dai in disbelief.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Dai shouted.

"Get away from me! Let me go! Somebody help!" Aine screamed and got some attention from the people around them.

"Is there a problem here?" a man asked.

"Yes! This guy is harassing me!" Aine yelled.

"Okay, step away from the girl or I'll call the police," the man ordered.

"No! She owes me answers," Dai said.

"I don't owe you shit!" Aine yelled trying to pull her arm away. His hand just tightened around her arm and she knew that there would be bruises there later.

Dai pushed Aine back to the railing of the bridge. Dustin had been walking by at the time and saw the crowd forming. He pushed his way through the crowd and grew angry at the sight.

"One more step and she's going over!" Dai threatened.

Dustin stepped forward and Dai pushed Aine over the railing. She grabbed on to the railing and felt her shoulder snap out of place. She cried out in pain and Dustin ran out to help her. Her grip slipped and she started falling. Dustin grabbed her hand, but was taken over the railing with her. They hit the water, but never let go of each other's hands. That's the last thing they remembered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome answered the door and the police stood there. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Mrs. Takahashi?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me," Kagome said getting worried.

"Well, your daughter got into a fight with a boy named Dai and he went overboard. She was pushed over the railing of the bridge and she fell into the water, along with another boy who has yet to be identified. We haven't found their bodies yet. We are so sorry," the man explained.

Kagome felt everything around her die. Tears came and spilled out of her eyes. Her daughter was gone. How could this happened?

Inuyasha came downstairs and walked over to the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"If there's anything you need, just give us a call," the man said and left.

Kagome closed the door and turned to Inuyasha. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's gone! Aine's dead!" Kagome cried.

"What? That can't be true," Inuyasha denied it. He didn't want to believe that his little girl was dead. How could he believe that?

"It's true! She fell over a bridge and they haven't found her body," Kagome said.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as she cried. He still didn't believe it. It just couldn't be true.

Tami and the twins came across the scene and asked what was going on. After Kagome stopped crying she delivered the news and everyone was silent.

What were they going to do now? How were they going to get by? Aine was always the one who comforted everyone when they had problems and now she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and she sat up looking around. She was cold and wet. She saw Dustin laying next to her and she shook him. He was out cold.

"What happened?" Aine asked herself. She saw that she was on a riverbank and saw a fire burning next to her. She sat closer to the fire to get warm and continued looking around. They were right next to a forest. Had they floated that far down stream?

"Dustin! Wake up!" Aine exclaimed shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Aine staring down at him.

"Is this heaven?" he asked.

"No, we are by a forest," Aine corrected.

"What? How did we get here?" Dustin asked.

"I have no idea. Let's go find a road or something. Maybe we can find someone to help us," Aine suggested.

"Alright," Dustin said.

The bushes behind them began to shake and a man with long black hair walked toward them.

"I see you two are finally awake," he stated.

"Where are we?" Aine asked.

"This the forest of Edo, of course," the man said.

"Edo? You're joking right?" Aine asked laughing.

"Why would I joke about that?" the man asked.

"This can't be right! The Edo period was over 500 years ago," Aine said confused.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked the man.

"My name is Jiro," the man stated.

Aine then noticed the weird appearance of Jiro. He had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail. He had ice blue eyes and claws on his hands. He wore some type of armor and a pelt around his waist. A tail wrapped around his leg and it swayed gently.

"What are you?" Aine asked.

"I'm a wolf demon," Jiro said proudly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Aine yelled jumping up.

"Something is seriously wrong here," Dustin whispered.

"You have demon blood in you," Jiro said to Aine.

"Yeah, my father is a half demon," Aine said looking around. She walked around looking behind bushes and trees.

"Is there a road or street around here somewhere?" Dustin asked.

"What is a stri-et?" Jiro asked.

"How did we get 500 years into the past!?" Aine yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kagome sat in her bed looking at a picture of Aine. Tears fell on to the glass of the frame and she wiped them away. Aine couldn't be dead. Kagome could feel her. She wasn't dead. Something was wrong. She just knew it.

Inuyasha entered the room and sat next to Kagome. "It's going to be okay," he whispered while rubbing her back.

"She's not dead Inuyasha. I just know that she's out there somewhere," Kagome said.

"The police said that there was no way she could survive the current of the river," Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I know she's alive. I can feel her heartbeat. She far away though, really far away," Kagome said.

"What do you want to do? The police think she's dead so they won't help us look for her," Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know. I want to do something to help, but I don't know what we can do," Kagome said.

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Where did her daughter go?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Both of my stories are starting to pick up now! I'm happy you all are being patient with me since these stories are kind of rushed and hard to read. The reason why it's like that is because it's kinda hard to follow a story like "Home". So yeah! Everyone thinks "Home" is my best work and it can't be beat! That gives me confidence because I wrote it, but then again it makes me want to quit writing because I know I can't beat it, but don't worry guys! I won't quit! Those are just my feelings on it, but I'm really glad ya'll like my stories! **

**Dark.inu.hanyou.gurl: Everyone in the story speaks Japanese. Dai doesn't know who Dustin is, so that caused the problems in the chapter you just read. Yes, Dustin is a blonde haired blue-eyed American boy! Lol I don't think you're asking too many questions and I hope I answered them well! The twins won't have a very big role in this story so you won't read of them a lot. Thanks for reviewing! **


	5. A Little Rivalry

**Chapter 5: A Little Rivalry **

Aine sneezed and shivered as a cold breeze passed by her. Dustin didn't know what he could do to keep her warm. Their clothes were still very wet and the fire wasn't helping very much. Dustin had taking off most of his clothes, but Aine refused to. She thought that if you kept all your clothes on that she would dry faster than putting them over the fire.

Jiro shook his head at the girl. "Take off your clothes Aine," he ordered. "You'll get warmer that way."

"No! I'm taking off my clothes just so you two can stare at me," Aine snapped.

"We won't stare. Just take them off before you get sick!" Dustin said.

Aine took off her jacket and hung it over the fire, but she stopped there.

"All of it," Jiro stated.

Aine looked from Dustin to Jiro and back again. She gave Dustin a look that said, 'Help me'. He shook his head and said, "You're wearing underwear right? My shirt is almost dry, you can wear that until your clothes are dry."

"Okay, but don't look!" Aine spat at the two boys. She stood up and made sure the guys weren't looking at her. She grabbed Dustin's shirt and went behind a tree. She stripped down to her black sports bra and black boy short panties before putting on Dustin's shirt. It went to the top of her thighs, barely covering her panties. She walked back to the little campsite and hung her clothes up. She sat down next o Dustin, cross-legged, and noticed Jiro staring at her panties.

She moved her legs to cover herself and glared at him. "Get your eyes away from that area wolf boy," Dustin warned.

Jiro laughed and said, "Like you can do anything human."

"I can do enough to make you permanently blind," Dustin snapped.

"I'd like to see you try," Jiro growled as he stood up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dustin smirked as he stood too.

Aine sighed and stood in between them. "There will be no fighting while I'm here! Now both of you sit down and be quiet! It's getting dark and we don't need to attract anyone," she stated pushing the boys apart.

Dustin huffed and crossed his arms before sitting. He pulled Aine to sit next to him and she plopped down beside him. Jiro sat down across from them and smirked at Dustin.

"What are you smiling at?" Dustin demanded.

"You have to have a girl fight for you," Jiro simply stated.

"Just because I respect women doesn't mean they fight for me! I respect her opinion and choose to follow it," Dustin said.

"Women don't deserve respect. All they do is cook, clean, and bare offspring. That's what they were made for," Jiro commented.

Aine grew angry at this statement. Who did he think he was? Women deserve just as much respect as men, if not more! "Well excuse me for being a woman! Just because I can't fight doesn't mean I can't do everything you can!" she yelled.

That was a bad move. Jiro jumped up and walked over to Aine. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to the ground. "Learn your place girl or I'll teach it to you," he growled and ran his other hand up her smooth thigh.

Aine struggled against him, until she felt him thrown off of her. She sat up and pulled the down to try to cover something up. Dustin stepped in front of her glaring at Jiro. Aine stood up and grabbed all of their clothes. "Come on, let's go," she whispered to him and he nodded.

Jiro's laughter rang out after them as they walked off. "You aren't going to last the night if you venture into the forest alone," he smirked.

Dustin stopped Aine and said, "He's right. We can't do anything in this world because we don't know how to act. We're going to have to stay with him for the night until we find someone else."

Aine looked back at Jiro and crossed her arms. "I am not spending the night with that filthy pig!" she huffed sticking her nose in the air.

"I'm not a pig! I promise I won't so anything to the girl. I don't go for half breeds anyway," Jiro called back.

"Who are you calling a half breed?!" Aine cried as she stomped her foot.

"Keep your bitch quiet and we'll get along just fine," Jiro droned and lay back to sleep.

"Bi-mmhmm!" Aine started, but Dustin covered her mouth. She glared up at him and then licked his hand to get him to let go of her. He made a face of disgust and then moved his hand to wipe it on her cheek.

"Hey!" Aine yelled.

"It's your spit," Dustin said shrugging it off and he went to go lay on the grass.

Aine sighed and hung up their wet clothes again. She lay down by the fire with her back to Dustin. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her back to his chest. She let out a surprised 'eep' before welcoming the warmth of his body against hers.

"Good night my bitch," Dustin teased. Aine would've gotten angry, but at this moment she was too tired and warm to do anything but smile to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rise and shine!" Jiro yelled into Aine's ear.

Aine screamed and jumped up before looking around. She saw the face of a laughing Dustin and a smirking Jiro. "You asshole! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled at Jiro.

"As you wish Princess," Jiro grumbled as he got all his stuff together. Aine stood up and stretched out. Her shirt rode up and Jiro noticed the shiny piercing in her belly button. He walked over to her and got on his knees. He lifted up her shirt and stared at the metal object confused.

Aine squealed and tried to push her shirt back down. Dustin turned at the sound of Aine's squeal and grew angry at the sight. He ran over to them and grabbed Jiro by his hair. Dustin pulled back causing Jiro to fall backwards on to his butt.

"Hands off her! I don't care who you are, nobody touched Aine!" Dustin snapped at Jiro. Aine blushed and looked at the back of Dustin's head. He seemed like a dreamy superhero right now.

"I was just looking at the thing in her stomach. I've never seen anything like it before," Jiro stated.

Aine lifted up her shirt to reveal the red star going through her belly button. "This is just a piercing," Aine said.

"It pierces you?" Jiro asked amazed.

"Well to get it in it does, but after that you get a natural hole in your skin," Aine explained.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jiro asked.

"It stings for a while, but that's the worst of it," Aine said putting her shirt back down.

"Umm…I kinda need my shirt back," Dustin said casually.

"Oh! Yeah!" Aine said blushing and took off her shirt showing the boys her black underwear. She tossed the shirt to Dustin and grabbed her clothes. She put on her clothes and turned to see Dustin and Jiro staring at her. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Don't you have any respect for my privacy?!" she screamed.

"Well maybe if you didn't strip in front of us then we wouldn't have looked!" Dustin yelled back trying to defend himself.

Aine blushed realizing that she did just strip in front them. She couldn't believe it! How careless was she? She just walked past them and not saying a word. Jiro smirked and followed after Aine. He was starting to like this girl. She was tough and out spoken. He liked that in a girl.

Dustin ran to catch up with Aine after putting on his shirt. He walked next to Aine loving the way she was mad and embarrassed at the same time. He put his arm around her shoulder and she looked up at him confused. He just smiled down at her as they walked through the forest.

Jiro saw this transaction and pushed through them. "We don't have time to be all lovey dovey. If we want to get where we're going then there can be no romance," Jiro said as he walked ahead of them.

"Where are we going exactly?" Dustin asked.

"To my den of course. When we get there I'll have the leader decide if you're worthy to stay with us or not," Jiro said.

"What happens if we aren't?" Aine asked.

"Then we eat you," Jiro smirked.

Aine gasped and looked at Dustin. "Relax, he's probably just joking with us," Dustin said to calm Aine's fears.

"Of course I am," Jiro laughed. Aine felt as if Jiro wasn't joking. She grabbed Dustin's hand out of nervousness and squeezed it. Dustin looked down at her and just held her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"How are we going to get back home?" Aine asked Dustin.

"I don't know. We are just going to have to wait for a while and find a way back," he responded.

"I hope we do get back. I don't know how long we can stay here," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back. Even if it kills me," he promised.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yesterday a school girl named Aine Takahashi fell to her death after being pushed over a bridge by a schoolmate. The schoolmate escaped and can't be found at the moment. The famous American singer Dustin Hill also fell to his death trying to save the poor girl. Fans are grieving all over the world for the young man. Hopefully they'll find peace in the afterlife," the news anchor said.

Kagome turned off the TV and sighed. Her daughter wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. She wasn't going to accept that.

"Come back to us Aine. We need you here," Kagome whispered.


	6. Time to Leave

**Chapter 6: Time to Leave**

Aine clung to Dustin's arm when they entered the cave. Wolves were everywhere. They stood as Aine and Dustin walked passed them. Dustin kept his eyes on Jiro's back while Aine looked around at all the wolves nervously.

"Relax Aine. Showing fear only entices my comrades," Jiro stated not looking back at her.

"That's easy for you to say! They are looking at us like we are meat!" Aine cried.

"You are a tasty looking meal. Don't worry they won't eat you just yet," Jiro laughed. Dustin just stayed silent while Aine tightened her grip on his arm.

"Jiro! What did you bring us?" a new voice called out from the dark part of the cave. Dustin stopped walking and glared at the dark figure in front of them. It was the leader of the pack. He could tell.

"I brought a snack for the wolves and the girl will be joining us," Jiro stated.

The leader revealed himself and walked over to Aine. Dustin pushed her behind him to try to protect her from the wolf demon.

"You're protecting a half breed, human?" the leader asked, smirking.

"We have names you know!" Aine yelled.

"The half breed has quite a tongue on her. What will she be used for?" the leader asked Jiro.

"I want her as my mate," Jiro stated.

"What?!" Aine cried. Did she hear him correctly? Why would he want her as a mate? They had just met the other day and he already wanted her? What kind of a world was this?

"Welcome to pack! My name is Kouga!" the leader smiled.

"She will not be your mate!" Dustin shouted. Aine didn't know what was going on. She was still confused about what Jiro had said.

"I will mate with whomever I chose!" Jiro growled at Dustin.

"She's her own person and she deserves to chose for herself," Dustin said.

Aine looked at Dustin and smiled inwardly. He really did care about her. Well, if you call that caring, but that's what Aine wanted to believe.

"Lunch time!" Jiro smirked and all the wolves howled in joy. They began to close in on Dustin, mouth's watering. Just as they were about to pounce Aine yelled out, "Stop! I'll become you're mate if you spare him!"

Everyone froze when Kouga raised his hand. "Why do you wish to spare this human?" he asked.

"He's my friend! He's the only person that came with me to this country," Aine said.

"What if I don't spare him?" Kouga asked.

"Then I refuse to be anyone's mate!" Aine yelled.

"Okay, let him live so Jiro can have his mate," Kouga ordered. Jiro smirked and grabbed Aine around the waist. Dustin ran up and tried to grab Aine away from Jiro. Jiro snarled at Dustin and swiped his hand at him.

"Don't touch her," Jiro growled. Two wolf demons came up and grabbed Dustin.

"Don't do it Aine. Don't spare me if it means giving up your freedom," Dustin said struggling against his captors.

"Take him away," Jiro ordered. Aine watched Dustin being dragged away and looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Let's get going," Jiro said to Aine.

"Where are we going?" Aine asked.

"To start our own pack of course. How else will we mate?" Jiro stated.

"We're doing this right now?" Aine asked shocked.

"When else do you want to do it?" Jiro questioned.

"I was thinking after a couple months!" Aine exclaimed.

"Why would we wait that long?" Jiro laughed.

Aine sighed. This wasn't going to happen the way she always dreamed. She had always wanted to be in love before she got married. All Jiro wanted was to make her his mate, within the hour.

"I always wanted to be in love with the person I ended up marrying, but it looks like I have no say in this," Aine sighed. She felt as if her whole life was going down the drain.

"Okay, we'll wait," Jiro said, not liking how sad his future mate seemed.

"Really?" Aine asked with hope written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'll make you love me," Jiro smirked.

"Thank you," Aine smiled and hugged Jiro. She was overjoyed that he was willing to wait for her. That showed a lot of character in Aine's opinion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dustin sat at the corner of the cave tied up and gagged. It was the middle of the night. He stared at all the sleeping wolves when his eyes fell on Aine's moving form. She was wiggling her way out of Jiro grip. She finally got away from Jiro and stood up. She crept over to Dustin quietly and took out the gag. She then moved to untie is hands. She helped him stand and they began to walk out of the dark cave, careful to not wake anyone.

They made it to the mouth of the cave when Aine tripped over someone's leg. The demon jumped up and saw Aine and Dustin running out of the cave.

"Jiro! Your mate is on the move!" he called.

Jiro jerked awake and looked around. Aine had left him. He felt a sting hit his heart. He got up and ran after Aine. He could smell the anxiousness in her scent and picked up the pace. Aine came into his view and he drew closer and closer to her. He finally got close enough to pounce on her. They came tumbling to the ground and Dustin quit running to help Aine.

Jiro pushed Aine to lie on her back and straddled her hips. He held on to her wrists and waited until she stopped struggling against him.

"Why did you run?" Jiro asked.

"I'm sorry Jiro, but I can't stay in that cave for the rest of my life. Dustin couldn't be your prisoner either," Aine said slightly panting from running.

Jiro looked up at Dustin and then back toward the cave, knowing everyone would be waking up around now. He stood and helped Aine up. "Let's get going before they catch us," Jiro stated.

"You mean…" Dustin started.

Jiro nodded and said, "If my mate wishes to be free then I will stand by her decision. Let's go."

At that moment Aine developed an admiration for Jiro. She had really misjudged him before. He was actually a really passionate man when it came down to what he wanted to have.

"Thank you Jiro," Aine whispered.

"Come on," Dustin said running ahead. Aine began to run after Dustin. Jiro gave one last look to his home before following them into the dark forest.

"I'm giving up my pack for this girl. She's really gotten to me," he said to himself and caught up with Aine and Dustin.

Thunder could be heard and a flash of lightning was seen ahead. "Great! Just what we need!" Dustin cried as they stopped running.

Jiro looked around for some sort of shelter, but couldn't see anything clearly as rain began to poor over them. Aine laughed and held out her hands. She had always loved the rain. She would always run and dance in it when she was a kid.

"I think I see something over there!" Dustin called over the noise of the rain. He pointed in the direction of a large black shadow and they began to move towards it. They finally reached it and found it to be a hut. Dustin knocked on the front door to see if anyone was home.

The door opened to reveal a pregnant woman. She gasped and opened the door for them to come inside. "Hurry and come inside!"

"Thank you!" Dustin smiled and they entered the hut.

"What are you three doing out in that storm?" the woman asked.

"We were just traveling to find a way home," Aine stated.

"Where are you from? Those clothes are very unusual," the woman said staring at their clothes.

"Somewhere very far away," Dustin said.

"Where are my manners?! My name is Sango and I live here with my husband Miroku and son Kohaku," the woman smiled.

"I'm Aine and this is Jiro and Dustin," Aine introduced.

"What's going on mother?" a boy about a year older than Aine asked.

"Some travelers got caught in the storm. Get three blankets for them son," Sango said. The boy grabbed three blankets from the corner of the room and handed one to each of the newcomers.

Jiro began to take off his clothes and Aine gasped and stopped him. "Where are your manners Jiro?! You can't undress in front of our hosts!"

"Well I'm not staying in these wet clothes. I suggest you do the same," Jiro growled.

"He's doing the right thing Aine. We wouldn't want you to get sick," Sango smiled.

Aine blushed when Jiro finished taking off his clothes. There he was standing in all his glory, not caring that everyone saw. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat back down. Dustin did the same, but kept his boxers on until he covered up and then took them off.

"You're turn mate," Jiro ordered.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you!" Aine yelled. Everyone was staring at her. Even the man named Miroku and the son Kohaku had appeared and stared at her confused.

"It's not like they haven't seen a naked woman before dear," Sango laughed.

"I know, it's just that…" Aine trailed off. Jiro stood up and pulled her to stand too. He held up her blanket to cover her and she looked at him confused.

"Hurry up and change already, bitch!" he snapped.

"Don't look," she warned and turned her back to him. He looked to the side to respect her wishes. She quickly stripped and pulled on the blanket so he would let go. He looked back at her and saw her naked back. Scars were all over her. They weren't ugly, they were like silver lines, like an artist dipped a brush in silver paint and drew designs all over her back.

He wrapped his arms around her at the same time covering her body with the blanket. When he noticed that everyone was watching them he growled and let her go. Aine felt her heart pounding in her ears. She felt dizzy when his warmth disappeared. She fell to her knees and coughed.

"Aine!" Dustin called and rushed to her side.

Sango reached over and felt her forehead. "She's very sick. Lay her down over here," she ordered pointing to the sleeping mat next to her.

Dustin carried Aine over to the mat and Aine closed her eyes to block out the bright firelight.

"Get some water now!" Sango ordered. Miroku was the first to obey the order and brought a bucket of cold water over to his wife. Sango grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water. She put the cold cloth of Aine's forehead and Aine relaxed. Jiro watched her curiously. Aine had demon blood, so why did she have all those scars and why was she getting sick? Her body should have been stronger than this.

Dustin sat back in relief when Aine was asleep. This world was crazy. How were they going to get out?


	7. Kurana

**Chapter 7: Kurana**

Aine's head hurt. She had no idea why either. She opened her eyes and felt her head throb even more. Where was she? This wasn't her room.

"How are you feeling Aine?" a woman's voice asked. Aine's vision cleared and focused on Sango.

Aine opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her throat hurt too much. She just moaned and closed her eyes again.

"That bad, huh?" Miroku asked. Aine shivered and then realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Her eyes snapped open and she clung to the blanket that was draped over her. Aine noticed Jiro watching her and blushed. Would she still have to be his mate even though they weren't in the wolf den anymore?

Dustin leaned down over her and smiled. "Good morning sunshine!"

Aine just glared at him. "Good morning? I can hardly say it's good," she whispered. Dustin felt her forehead and sighed. Her fever was still very high. What could he do to bring it down?

Kohaku entered the hut with a young woman about Aine's age following him. "I brought the doctor!" Kohaku smiled.

"I'm Rin. Where is the girl that's sick?" the girl asked. Sango pointed to Aine and Rin knelt down next to her.

"You're the doctor?" Dustin asked Rin.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Rin stated a warning hidden in her voice if he said the wrong thing.

"Not at all, you are just really young," Dustin said.

"I'm seventeen summers. I'm older than the appropriate age of when I should have started working," Rin said examining Aine. She pulled down the blanket and Aine squealed in surprise. Aine tried to cover herself from everyone's view, but Rin stopped her.

Dustin stared at Aine in shock. Gods, she was beautiful. Aine blushed darkly and it wasn't from the fever. She could feel Dustin's eyes on her. Her whole upper body was out in the open and she squirmed under Rin's examination.

"Get your eyes off of my mate human," Jiro growled from behind Dustin.

"She isn't your mate, nor will she ever be!" Dustin yelled at Jiro.

"She has accepted my proposal so now she is bound to me," Jiro stated.

"Over my dead body!" Dustin declared.

"Would you two just sit down and shut up! We can deal with this when I feel better!" Aine yelled from her sleeping mat.

"You tell them honey," Sango encouraged.

Dustin looked down at his lap and shut his mouth. The most important thing was getting Aine better and fighting wouldn't help it. Rin finished and sat back.

"I'll go make some medicine," Rin said standing and then she left.

"She's pretty," Sango commented.

Everyone fell silent as they looked at Sango in confusion. "What? I'm just stating the obvious! Maybe Dustin can go for her?" Sango asked.

"What!?" both Aine and Dustin shouted. Everyone looked at Aine with curious looks.

"I mean, what do I care if he goes for her…" Aine mumbled.

"Well she seems nice and all, but she really isn't my type," Dustin said. Aine sighed in relief, not really knowing why she felt that way.

"What about you Jiro?" Aine asked smiling.

"You are my mate," Jiro answered.

"Looks like there is no changing his mind on that," Aine sighed, mostly to herself. She sat up feeling the blanket slide down her body. She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered up. She looked up to see Dustin and Jiro staring at her.

"Get a good look you perverts?!" she yelled and threw the empty bucket at them. Dustin dodged it only for it to hit Jiro in the head.

"Bitch! What the hell was that for?!" Jiro yelled.

"For staring at me naked! You shouldn't stare at a girl when she's naked!" Aine shouted back, then grabbed her head because of the ringing pain.

"Aine? Are you alright?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, my head just really hurts," Aine stated. Jiro suddenly stood and ran outside.

"What's up with him?" Dustin asked.

"There's a demon outside. A really powerful one at that," Miroku said.

Aine felt her body pulse and heard someone calling to her. _'Come to me…' _

Aine stood letting the blanket fall to her feet and walked outside. Dustin watched her confused before grabbing the blanket and following her.

"Aine?! What are you doing?" Dustin asked. He ran in front of her and held the blanket out. Aine tried to walk past him, but he didn't let her. He wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up. He carried her back to the hut, but she kept struggling against him.

"What's going on Aine?!" Dustin shouted at her.

"Let me go. I have to go to him," Aine stated in an emotionless voice. A crash was heard in the forest and a couple of trees came tumbling down. Aine pushed out of Dustin's arms and ran into the forest.

"Aine!" Dustin yelled. He ran after her and came across a battle scene. Jiro was against a tree and trying to get up. Another man was standing across the clearing. Aine started walking to the man, but Dustin grabbed her hand.

"Come to me Aine," the man called.

"Who are you and how do you know Aine?!" Dustin shouted.

"I'm Kurana and I'm here for Aine," the man stated.

"Snap out of it Aine!" Dustin said pulling Aine back. Aine looked back at Dustin and tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go," she said.

"No! I'm never going to let you go!" he yelled and pulled her into his arms. One arm went around her waist and the other hand got tangled in her hair.

Jiro stood up and attacked Kurana. Jiro threw punch at him, but he dodged at the last second. Kurana realized that he wasn't going to get Aine today and decided to leave her for now.

"I will be back for her," Kurana's voice rang out around them before his presence disappeared.

Feeling came back into Aine's eyes and she stood in Dustin's arms, confused. "Why are you holding me?" she asked.

"You were going to leave," Dustin said backing away from her.

"What are you talking about? Why am I outside? What's going on?" she asked looking around. Jiro ran over to them and leaned down to sniff Aine.

"What are you doing pervert?!" Aine yelled and slapped him.

"I was just making sure you weren't hurt. You aren't sick anymore," Jiro said.

"Well what'd ya know, I feel a whole lot better now!" Aine smiled.

"Who was that man?" Dustin asked Jiro.

"That wasn't a man. He was a demon. I've heard of him before. He's a ruthless demon that hardly does his own dirty work. He has these minions that he sends out, but when he does go out himself it's because if something really special. If he wants Aine then he will be back," Jiro said.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about so I will be going back inside," Aine stated and began to walk back to the hut. She paused in her walk and looked back at Dustin. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked getting worried.

"I don't know where I'm going!" Aine cried and covered her face with the blanket.

"Don't worry, we'll take you back. Won't we Jiro?" Dustin said trying to comfort Aine.

"Why should I help you?" Jiro asked.

"Come on! Aine's scared here! Aren't you going to help her?" Dustin asked through gritted teeth. He didn't want to ask Jiro for help, but it was for Aine.

"I'll help Aine, but you have to find your own way back," Jiro said picking up Aine.

"Don't touch her that way!" Dustin yelled pulling Aine away from Jiro.

"I can touch my mate anyway I want!" Jiro growled and pulled Aine back towards him.

"Let's settle this once and for all. Choose Aine because I'm not traveling with that dog!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a dog?!" Jiro yelled.

"Shut up! God! I can't think with everyone yelling!" Aine shouted. Dustin watched Aine's facial expressions and knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think we all need to stay together. Jiro you have to understand that Dustin is my friend and I don't plan on leaving him behind. And Dustin you have to know that Jiro knows these lands and he can lead us somewhere that can help us explain how to get home," Aine explained.

"Fine, I can work with you if you learn to keep your hands to yourself," Dustin said.

"Me? You're the one who keeps touching my mate," Jiro stated.

"Okay! I'm not your mate Jiro so stop calling me that! I belong to no one at the moment and I'd like to keep it that way," Aine said.

"Let's get going then," Dustin smirked at Jiro. Dustin put his hand on the small of Aine's back and they began to walk away.

Jiro watched them walk away in anger. How dare Dustin touch her like that?! Aine didn't even seem to notice the small gesture. Dustin was happy that Aine finally set Jiro straight. The whole mate thing was getting old and annoying.

"Do you think we'll ever make it home?" Aine asked Dustin.

"I hope so. I bet your family is really missing you right now," Dustin said.

Aine stopped walking and looked up at Dustin. "I just miss them so much! I want to go home!" she cried and dug her face into his chest. Dustin wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He knew what she was going through, but he had no one to go home to. The biggest thing right now was to get Aine back to her family, even if it meant giving up his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know which pairing I'm going to do now! Thanks for telling me your opinions guys! I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without your help! So yeah that's about it so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. So Close

**Chapter 8: So close…**

Aine sat watching the fire that burned inside the hut. She was hugging her knees to her chest seeing images flash in the dancing flames. A hand touched her shoulder causing her to snap out of her little world. She looked up to see Jiro looking down at her.

"What are you doing still up?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," he said sitting next to her.

"I just couldn't sleep. I keep getting these images in my head. I have no idea what they are about either," she stated.

"What are the images?" Jiro asked.

"Well, there's this one of an evil looking guy, but he's really handsome at the same time. I have a feeling I know him or something," she replied.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep because we are leaving tomorrow," he stated.

"We're really leaving tomorrow?" she questioned. Her response was a nod and she sighed. She crawled over to her futon and laid down. She turned her back to the fire and found herself staring at Dustin's sleeping form. God, he was beautiful. Of course he was beautiful, he was a famous singer. She had never seen a famous person up close like this. She always thought that celebrities were only beautiful because of all the make-up they wore, but not Dustin.

Aine reached over and grabbed his hand. She held it gently before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Dustin opened his eyes and felt something warm on his hand. He looked down and saw Aine's hand holding his. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently before going back to sleep. Maybe she really did like him. If they were back home they could've been something, but right now only time could tell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine opened her eyes to see black. She grew confused and backed away to see what she was seeing. It was Dustin's black shirt. She felt something pull her closer to him and then realized that his arm was around her. She blushed and tried to get away from him before anyone woke up. He wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

She pulled herself up to be level with his face and looked into his blue-green eyes. Wait, they were open? He was awake! Aine's eyes widened and she was about to open her mouth, but he stopped her. His lips covered hers to keep her quiet, but he didn't back away.

"Mmmm…" Aine mumbled against his lips. She tried to back away, but he kept her still. She closed her eyes tightly to fight the sensation running through her. He backed away from her and watched her facial expressions. He loved how the emotions ran across her face like that.

She opened her eyes and stared at Dustin shocked. Then she looked around to see if everyone was still asleep. When she was sure everyone was asleep she looked back at Dustin and smiled. Her lips crashed on to his and this time his eyes widened. He accepted the kiss and leaned closer. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss considerably. Aine moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dustin rolled on to his back, taking Aine with him. Her upper body was against his chest while her lower body was still on her futon.

She backed away for air and then heard a menacing growl from across the room. Her head snapped up and saw Jiro standing over them.

"Shit," Dustin whispered seeing the anger in Jiro's eyes. Jiro grabbed Dustin's shirt and lifted him from under Aine.

"How dare you touch her!" Jiro growled and threw Dustin against the wall. Dustin sunk into the sitting position after hitting the wall.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! It's not like I did anything wrong," Dustin said. Everyone was beginning to wake up and Aine panicked. This was all her fault.

"You were trying to force yourself on Aine," Jiro said advancing on Dustin. Aine threw her arms around Dustin's shoulders and sat in between his legs.

"Stop it! It was my fault! I came on to him!" Aine yelled. Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst. Jiro bowed his head and clenched his fists. He didn't want to face it. He didn't want to lose his potential mate to a human. Jiro turned and ran out of the hut. Aine turned and watched him leave.

Dustin sighed in relief and looked at the others that were staring at them. "What?" he asked.

"So she really came on to you? What are your secrets?" Miroku asked. Sango went up and slapped him in the back on the head.

"Leave them alone!" Sango yelled. Aine realized that she was practically on top of Dustin again and jumped off of him. She blushed and stared at the floor embarrassed.

"When is the wedding?" Rin asked.

"What wedding?" Dustin asked.

"You mean that you two aren't getting married? That's dishonorable!" Rin cried.

"We just kissed okay?! Nothing more, nothing less! There's nothing wrong with that," Aine said standing.

"Poor Jiro. He probably couldn't handle his mate kissing another man," Sango stated.

"I'm not his mate! I wish everyone would stop calling me that!" Aine shouted and ran out of the hut to find Jiro. She felt bad for hurting Jiro like she did. She found Jiro sitting in a tall tree and walked over to it.

"Hey Jiro! Can we talk?" Aine asked.

"What do you want? I don't feel like talking to you," Jiro stated.

"Please come down here. I'm sorry about what happened in there," she said sitting down at the roots of the tree.

Jiro jumped down and landed in front of her. "Then why did you do it? If you're sorry now then why did you do it in the first place?" Jiro asked.

"Well you have to understand what we are going through. We are lost in a world we don't know and we don't know how to get back home. I miss my family and friends and he's the only thing I've got in this place," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You have me, Aine," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Aine didn't even notice him getting closer until his nose touched hers. His lips brushed hers and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing? I never gave you the right to kiss me!" Aine yelled.

"Why can he kiss you and I can't? I thought I was your friend too," Jiro growled grabbing her upper arms tightly.

"Friends don't just kiss each other whenever!" Aine yelled.

"Then what do you call what you're doing with him?" Jiro asked. Aine froze at the statement. What was she doing? Aine looked down and let out a sob. She was so confused right now she just wanted to crawl under a rock to escape this place.

Jiro let her go thinking he had hurt her and didn't know how to comfort her. "I'm sorry Aine. I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled.

Dustin came out of the hut and saw Aine crying. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"Why is she crying?" he asked Jiro.

"I think I may have hurt her when I grabbed her," Jiro sighed in guilt.

"No, it's not that. I'm sorry, I just feel horrible," Aine sobbed.

Dustin rocked her back and forth trying to soothe Aine. "What's wrong Aine?" he asked truly concerned.

"I'm just so confused. I wish this was all just a dream. I want to wake up in my bed," Aine mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way home," Dustin promised. Aine gripped on to Dustin's shoulders and dug her face into his chest. Jiro didn't like the sight of Aine crying, but he also didn't like the fact that Dustin was the one comforting her.

"I'll be inside if you need me," Jiro stated and left them alone.

Dustin rubbed Aine's back and she calmed down. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was leading you on Dustin. I'm really starting to like you, but kissing you in there wasn't the right thing to do at a time like this," she said sniffing every so often.

"I know, but if it makes you feel any better I really like you too," he smiled. Aine looked up at him and started giggling. He sounded like a little kid telling his grade school crush that he liked her. Dustin chuckled along with her, not knowing why they were laughing, but loved how happy Aine seemed.

"We better get going. I promised Rin that we would travel to her village with her," he stated.

"So we are going to have another addition?" Aine asked.

"Looks like it," he confirmed.

"Good! And Rin is a girl too so now I won't be surrounded by perverts," she smiled.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" he asked watching her walk away. Her school uniform skirt bounced with each step showing off her black underwear.

"Stop staring at my ass and you wouldn't be a pervert!" she called back. _'I wonder why my heart chose him…'_ her mind questioned.

Dustin stood and ran after her. "How did you know I was staring at your ass?" he asked innocently.

"So you were looking! Guys are always after sex!" she said stomping her foot.

"I wasn't looking I was just asking how you knew," he corrected.

"That made no sense whatsoever to me," she stated entering the hut. She saw Kohaku helping Rin carry all her stuff and knew it was time to leave.

"I hope you don't mind taking Kohaku with you. He insisted on helping Rin on her journey," Sango said.

"It's no problem! The more the merrier, I always say!" Aine smiled. She then noticed Jiro was laying down, his head right next to her feet.

"What are you doing down there?" Aine asked.

"Black suits you," Jiro simply stated. Aine gave him a questioning look before it finally clicked in her brain.

She opened her mouth and screamed, "Who sick pervert! You shouldn't be looking up my skirt!!!!"

"Well if your kimono wasn't so short, then we wouldn't have this problem," Jiro said still staring at her underwear.

Aine put her foot on his forehead and said, "Well get a good look because you're about to be blind!"

Dustin grabbed her arms and held her back from doing anything harmful to Jiro. Even if he didn't like Jiro, he knew Aine would try to kill him. He'd just have to deal with Jiro later.

"You're one lively group aren't you? I guess it will keep things interesting!" Rin laughed.

Aine calmed down and blushed in embarrassment. She finally just settled for kicking Jiro lightly in the head and pulling her shirt to where he couldn't see under it. "What the hell is wrong with men these days?!" she cursed.

"Well Jiro and Dustin are virgins obviously," Miroku stated calmly, sipping at his tea. Jiro jumped up and went to go kill Miroku, but stopped thinking better of it.

Aine sat down across from Miroku and asked, "Really? You don't say?"

"Yup and that's why they are so interested in you. We took my son Kohaku to a brothel when he turned 13 and he's been shy with girls ever since," Miroku said.

"So Kohaku has already had sex?" Aine asked looking at Kohaku curiously.

"No, he ran away, but that's why he's so shy. I bet if Jiro and Dustin had a peek they would become shy too," Miroku said.

"Is that so? I guess we'll have to stop by a brothel on the way over there," Aine smirked at the two boys they were talking about.

"Hey hey hey! Don't just assumed that I'm a virgin!" Jiro growled.

"This is going to be a long journey," Kohaku sighed.

"Yeah, but at least we won't get bored," Rin smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! I have been watching a lot of comedy lately so I thought I could make this one a little bit funny! Well, it was kind of funny when I was writing it, but at least I tried! Lol have a great day guys! Love ya!**


	9. Stay Away From Me

**Chapter 9: Stay Away From Me!**

Aine sank into the hot springs and sighed in joy. "This has to be the greatest thing about this place so far!" she smiled as Rin sank in next to her.

"These natural hot springs are all over the country," Rin stated. Aine rubbed her sore muscles and then dunked her head under water. She came back out and began to clean out her hair.

"You are so lucky! Where I come from you have to pay to use the hot springs," Aine said combing her with her fingers.

"Where are you from?" Rin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Aine said.

"Come on, just tell me," Rin insisted.

"Well I think I'm from 500 years in the future. Crazy right?" Aine said smiling nervously.

"Yeah very crazy, but not impossible," Rin stated.

"So you believe me?" Aine asked.

"On some level. Is Dustin from there too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I guess you say that. We got here the same way, but he is from a different part of the world I'm from," Aine said.

"What is he? He seems important or on a different level," Rin tried to word her question properly.

"Well he's a famous singer over there. It's weird for people like me to meet people like him," Aine sighed.

"I see. Is that why you love him?" Rin asked.

"What?! Who said that I loved him?" Aine yelled jumping up.

"No one, it's written all over your face," Rin laughed.

"Well I don't. I mean I do love him, but that's only because I love his music. The way you would love a singer you admire here," Aine explained sitting back down.

"You're such a bad liar. It's cute," Rin smiled. Aine blushed and looked at her reflection in the water.

"Do you love him because he's famous and good looking? Or was it that the person you fell in love with turned out to be him?" Rin asked standing and getting out.

Aine got out of the water and stood out in the breeze to dry off a bit. She got dressed and started to walk back to camp. Did she really love Dustin or was it just a celebrity crush? She watched Rin walk to camp and sit down next to Kohaku. She paused in her step before feeling as if something had crawled inside of her. She shivered and dropped to her knees.

"_Come to me…"_

That voice… Aine stood up and began to walk towards the camp. _"Kill him…Kill him then com to me…"_

Even though the voice didn't say who she knew who she had to kill. She picked up a huge rock and walked up behind Dustin. She lifted the rock over his head and was about to drop it.

"Dustin look out!" Kohaku yelled. Dustin turned and jumped out of the way of the boulder that fell in the place he was sitting moments ago.

"Aine? What are you doing?" Dustin asked walking over to her. Her hands shot out and grabbed his throat. He stumbled backwards a bit, but she kept her hands at his neck, choking him.

Everyone jumped up and tried to get Aine to let go without hurting either of them. This wasn't getting them anywhere so Jiro grabbed Aine's wrist and dug his claws into her skin. Pain appeared on her face as she snapped back to normal. She let go of Dustin and gasped. Jiro let go of her wrist and it fell to her side.

Dustin was on his knees getting the much needed air into his lungs. Aine stared at him with tears in her eyes. What had she done? Did she really try to kill him?

Aine turned and ran. "Aine! Wait!" Dustin called out in a hoarse voice. She didn't listen, she just kept running until Jiro grabbed her arm. She pulled and pulled trying to get her arm back but he wouldn't let go. Dustin ran over to her and went to grab her hand.

"No! Don't touch me!" she yelled. Dustin flinched and paused in his motions. He stared into her terrified eyes and knew she was scared of hurting him again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

She struggled against him, pushing against his chest, trying to get away from him. "Struggle al you want, I'm not letting you go," he whispered in her ear.

"I almost killed you and I can easily do it again!" Aine cried.

"That wasn't you. Someone is controlling you and once we find who it is then we can take care of it," he said trying to reassure her. Aine quit struggling and waited until Dustin loosened his hold on her.

"How can you trust me after that?!" she yelled backing away from him.

Dustin stayed silent not wanting to say his true reasons for trusting her. He loved her and trusted her more than anyone he had ever met before. He knew that even in that situation that happened moments ago she wouldn't have been able to kill him. He could see the struggle in her eyes.

"I understand. You don't trust me anymore," Aine whispered.

"I never said that!" Dustin corrected.

"Just forget it and stay away from me!" Aine screamed and walked back to camp. Her words had stung him deeply. He knew she didn't mean it in a mean way, she was just saying it to protect him. Her tone of voice came out harsher then she thought it would.

She sat down staring at the fire as tears flowed down her face. She hated crying, but now she just couldn't hold it in. Rin put her hand on her shoulder and Aine looked at her. Rin smiled at her and Aine fell into Rin's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Why was everything going so wrong?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine walked behind everyone watching the ground in front of her. Everyone was silent due to Aine's sad mood. Aine was the one who brought everyone together and started all of the conversations, but not today. She just wasn't herself today.

"So what's your village like Rin?" Kohaku asked trying to break the silence.

"I actually live in the town of Edo. It's pretty amazing. Have you ever been there?" Rin asked.

"I don't think I have. I've always wanted to go see what it's like though," Kohaku smiled.

"Edo, huh? Sounds pretty important to me," Dustin stated. Jiro just scuffed and glanced back at Aine.

"Yeah, you might want to keep an eye on Aine though. There are tons of people there that would love to sell her to a brothel, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't take a demon like her," Rin said.

Aine flinched at the word demon. It was just another word for monster in her eyes. Dustin saw this and went back to walk beside her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy!" she snapped turning her head away from him. She felt his hand grab hers as they continued walking. Despite the fact that she didn't want to be near him she gripped his hand tightly needing to be close to him somehow.

They walked that way until they needed a break. By that time Aine was feeling better about herself. "I think I hear a river! So I'm going to go wash my clothes since they are filthy I'll be right back," she said and then ran off.

"Why does she always want to be so clean?" Jiro grumbled.

"Well where we come from we get to take baths everyday if we chose to," Dustin stated.

"Well that explains it then! I better go help her so she doesn't get lonely out there," Rin said standing.

"Why do she always get to bathe with Aine and I have to bathe with these two kids?" Jiro groaned watching Rin leave.

"Maybe because you are a guy and you aren't officially mated to Aine," Kohaku suggested.

"Can it human! If you two weren't here I'd have Aine all to myself," Jiro snapped.

"Well excuse us for ruining your love story with Aine, but if you haven't noticed she isn't interested in you," Dustin spat out, not liking the way he talked about Aine.

"I know she loves me! Why else would she want me around?" Jiro asked.

"Just forget it, I don't even want to explain this to you," Dustin sighed and laid back in the grass.

A scream rang out through the surrounding forest and the three men shot up. They ran towards where Aine and Rin had left and reached the girls in no time at all. Aine saw them coming and quickly put on the rest of her clothes. She turned just in time for Kohaku to run into her and she went straight into the river. She came out sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes. She sat down on the bank and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Aine. I didn't mean to run into you like that," Kohaku apologized.

"It's fine. I'm perfectly okay," Aine smiled. She just couldn't get mad at Kohaku. He was just so innocent and childish.

"Why the hell were you screaming?" Jiro asked.

"There was a beetle crawling up my leg," Aine whispered. Dustin suddenly took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"What's this for?" Aine asked.

"Well, you're wearing a white shirt and its wet so it became see-through," Dustin explained scratching the back of his neck. Aine blushed and pulled the jacket closer to her body. This was the last thing she needed right now. Then she felt something crawling up her leg again and looked down to see the same beetle walking on her leg.

She jumped up and tackled Dustin. "Kill it! Kill it!! Kill it!!!" she screamed and Dustin went landing on his butt.

Jiro flicked the bug off of her leg and said, "There, problem solved."

Aine opened her eyes and looked to see Dustin blushing down at her. Her wet clothes her pressed against his, making his clothes wet in the process. All Dustin could feel was her wet breast pushing against his chest.

Aine jerked away from him and pulled the jacket around her again. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her cheeks lit up with heat.

"Let's get going guys. We don't want thieves to take all of our stuff before we get back," Kohaku stated.

Dustin stood and held out a hand for Aine. She accepted it and he helped her up. Looks like things were getting back to normal in that crazy little group. They packed all their stuff and headed on the road to Edo…


	10. Edo

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't answer your questions in the last chapter but I will now! Okay I will try to make this into a Dustin/Aine pairing cuz I just like it better than Jiro/Aine now! And a brothel is a whorehouse basically! So yeah! Keep reading to see what happens! **

**Chapter 10: Edo!**

The group had the town gates in sight. They were almost to Edo. Aine's face lit up and she ran ahead of everyone getting excited about seeing the old town of Edo. She ran out to the open gates, but was stopped when a huge stick blocked her way.

"What's going on?" she asked looking to where the pole was coming from. Two guards stepped out in front of her giving her intimidating looks. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to run behind Dustin.

"How is it that you speak your mind not afraid of what anyone does and then you get scared because of a couple guards?" Dustin asked looking at the girl that was clinging to his arm.

"Look at how big they are! Besides, I'm allowed to be scared!" Aine snapped.

Dustin smiled at the complex half demon and continued walking to the gate. They stopped when they got to it and Aine hid behind Dustin pushing him forward. Dustin looked up at the huge guards and said, "Umm hi…We would like to pass through so we can get this lovely lady here back to her home in this town."

"Hello Dr. Rin are these really your escorts?" one guard asked.

"Yes they are! I was planning on letting them stay at my home for a while before they leave again," Rin smiled. Everyone looked at Rin shocked. She knew these men? Why didn't she say so earlier?

"Alright, you all shall pass as long as those demons can be contained," the other guard stated.

"The girl demon is harmless and she has the wolf wrapped around her finger," Kohaku said.

"What?! I am not wrapped around her finger!" Jiro growled.

"Be nice Jiro," Aine ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jiro whispered and shut his mouth. The guards were amazed at this ability and moved to the side to let them pass. They didn't want to know what the half demon had done to the wolf to control him like that.

The group had passed through the gate and Aine smiled brightly. People were everywhere. This was her kind of place. She grabbed Dustin's hand and ran down the street. A delicious scent caught her attention and she wanted it. None of them had eaten for two days and it was starting to make them cranky.

She stopped in front of a ramen stand and Dustin ran into the back of her. She stared at all the food and asked the cook, "How much?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve demons here," the cook snapped and closed the stand off.

Aine's face dropped and her shoulders slumped forward. How could she forget that demons were horrible beings that killed people? She had gotten so used to her demon senses that she even forgot that she was a demon sometimes. Dustin grew angry at Aine's change of mood caused by the cook.

"Why don't you go wait with Rin and the others?" he asked. Aine nodded sadly and walked back to the others.

Dustin turned back to the cook who had a smiled on his face and was reopening the stand. "What can I get you sir?" the cook asked.

"Listen here. We haven't eaten in to days and we are getting a little cranky with people like you. Even if she is part demon she is still a woman and that's no way to treat women!" Dustin growled grabbing the cook's collar.

"I don't serve demons no matter how human they seem! Demons shouldn't even be walking around with humans like they do. They are all just killers," the cook spat out.

Dustin was growing angrier by the second. His whole body started glowing and the cook became frightened of the strange aura surrounding the young man.

"Please don't hurt me! Take whatever you want just don't hurt me demon!" the cook cried.

Dustin calmed down and let go of the cook. He turned to see Aine staring at him in amazement. A crowd had gathered around the stand after hearing the cook cry out. Dustin dug in his pocket and pulled out some of the money that Sango and Miroku had given him. He set it on the stand and said, "I would like to have one bowl of chicken ramen."

The cook gave it to him and he walked over to Aine. She looked down at the bowl of ramen and smiled. "Thank you!" she giggled and took the bowl. Dustin grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crowd. They found the others looking at a textile shop.

"Why is everyone staring at you two like that?" Jiro asked.

"I'm guessing it's our clothes! We'll have to buy some traditional clothing while we are here," Aine stated thinking quick for an excuse. Something was going on and she would find out later from Dustin when they were alone.

"I have a yukata you can have back at my home. I also have a couple of men kimonos for Dustin," Rin smiled.

"Well, ummm, I've never worn a kimono before. Where I come from they don't even sell them like regular clothing," Dustin said blushing a bit.

"Don't worry! It's just like regular clothes, but kinda like a dress," Aine said trying to describe the feeling of wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

"I guess I could wear it while I'm here," Dustin stated.

"That's the spirit!" Aine smirked and began to eat her food. "Oh my god! You guys have to try this!"

She held the chopsticks up for whoever would take them. Jiro stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. He brought her wrist up until the chopsticks were at his mouth. He ate the food off of it and let go of her.

"It's not that good. I can't see why you like human food," Jiro grumbled.

"I was raised as a human. I never even knew I had demon blood in me until a week ago!" Aine yelled.

"I think we better get out of here before they create a scene," Kohaku whispered to Rin. Rin nodded and turned to Aine.

"Come on Aine. We can go get settled then we'll go take a bath in the hot springs," Rin suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Aine smiled and ate while following Rin to her home. Dustin walked beside her noticing all the weird looks they were getting. Aine held up her chopsticks to him so he could taste the food. He smiled and accepted the food. Gasps were heard around them as Aine fed Dustin food.

"Do you see that? A demon and a foreigner are acting like lovers in the street."

"I can't believe them! It's disgusting!"

"Why is a demon being so kind? I bet the food is poisoned."

Aine heard all the whispers around them, but chose to ignore them. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't cause harm to anyone. Dustin finished eating his share of food and draped his arm around her shoulder, liking the reaction he was getting. He wanted to make everyone rowdy, it was fun. Aine would feed herself a bite then him one until there was no more food.

They finally reached Rin's hut and found it to be a clinic. It wasn't very surprising since Rin was a doctor after all. They entered it and Rin put her supplies back where they belonged while everyone sat in a circle.

"Would everyone like some food and tea?" Rin asked.

"Food sounds great right now!" Kohaku smiled.

"I'll help!" Aine volunteered and stood. The girls went into the kitchen and began to cook up a meal. Aine grabbed a piece of raw meat and a raw fish and went to give it to Jiro.

"What's this?" Jiro asked.

"You're hungry right? I thought that you might want your meat and fish raw instead of cooked," Aine stated.

Jiro sniffed it and then took it out of her hands, wolfing it down. (Ha a pun! Lol) Aine smiled and went back to help Rin cook.

"That's disgusting," Dustin mumbled, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"You have a problem with what I eat?" Jiro asked.

"Not really, but you can get sick from eating everything raw. When it's cooked there aren't many germs because the fire kills them all," Dustin explained.

"What are ger-erms?" Kohaku asked.

"Those are what make you sick," Dustin answered.

"Well I can't get sick. Demons aren't as weak as humans," Jiro said proudly.

"But you can still die," Dustin simply replied.

"You're rubbing for a beating human. Learn to be more cautious around demons," Jiro growled.

"You can't touch me because then Aine will hate you forever," Dustin smirked.

"Having a woman protect you? That's just pathetic!" Jiro laughed.

"Not pathetic, smart," Dustin said. Jiro jumped up and grabbed Dustin by the collar of his shirt.

"You're really going to get a beating if you carry on with this bullshit!" Jiro growled.

"Do your worst," Dustin spat out smirking. This was just the thing he wanted. He had this craving to fight ever since he had entered the town. He had no idea why, but he felt a strange power rising in him.

Aine and Rin walked into the room carrying the tea and Aine almost dropped her tray when she saw Jiro holding Dustin threateningly.

"Jiro! What do you think you're doing?!" Aine yelled.

Jiro immediately let go of Dustin and sat down. "He was begging for me to do it to him," Jiro snapped.

"I highly doubt that," Aine sat passing out the drinks.

"Actually he kind of was," Kohaku stated.

"What the hell are you thinking Dustin?" Aine asked.

"It's nothing. I just felt like getting hit," Dustin said and began to drink his tea. He seemed to be changing right before Aine's eyes. What's going on with him?


	11. Sold

**Chapter 11: Sold**

Aine shot up in her futon and looked around in a panic. She had a horrible nightmare. First a man had tortured and killed all her friends right in front of her eyes then he was about to get to her, but she jerked awake. She felt tears come to her eyes and she looked around for someone in the room. She was alone.

She stood up and went down the hall to what she knew was Dustin's room. She opened the door and entered the room. "Aine…" She heard him mumble and she thought she was caught. He turned on his side and continued sleeping.

She closed the door behind her and knelt down next to him. "Dustin?" she called out softly. She shook him gently wanting him to wake up.

He rolled on to his back and opened his eyes. He looked up at Aine and sat up. "What's wrong Aine?" he asked still waking up.

"I had a nightmare. I'm sorry to wake you so late, but can I lay with you?" Aine asked. Dustin nodded and scooted over to give Aine room to lay down. Aine laid back and Dustin wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you Dustin," Aine whispered.

"No problem. Maybe we should make this a routine," Dustin teased.

"Maybe we should," she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Her lips touched his cheek and he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her senseless.

"Good night Dustin," she said before falling to sleep.

"Good night, my love," he smiled and fell asleep too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine awoke and looked up to see Dustin smiling down at her. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Maybe an hour or so," he stated.

"If you keep staring at me like that you'll get tired of looking at me," she teased.

"I could never get tired of looking at you. It's impossible," he smiled. Aine blushed and looked down. Did he really just say that? She was so embarrassed.

"What happened to you yesterday?" she asked not looking at him.

"I have no idea. I got really angry and I got really angry and felt this power run through me. I really don't know where it came from or anything," Dustin stated.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't normal," Aine joked looking up at him.

"You're one to talk, dog girl," he smirked pulling at her right ear. She swiveled them back against her skull and pouted at him.

"Come on we better get up before the others figure out you weren't in your bed," he said looking at anywhere but her face. She just looked so cute like that, he couldn't stand it. He didn't think he could look at her without doing something to her.

"But I'm still tired," she whispered and rubbed her face against his chest.

Dustin chuckled and patted her head gently. Being so close to her was really starting to affect him in a way that he wasn't ready to share with her yet. He backed away from her and began to sit up. Aine rolled on to her back and stared up at Dustin's back. She pulled her sleeping yukata together and sat up too.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night," she smiled.

"It was no problem. I liked having a warm body next to me," he said.

Aine pushed off the blanket and said, "I don't really like being here, but I'm really happy that you're here with me. I don't think I could've done it without you."

Dustin smiled and leaned down. Her kissed her temple gently and said, "Wherever you go I will follow."

Aine gave him a bright smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her gold eyes met his blue-green ones. Aine blushed at how close they were, but all thoughts left her head as his lips pressed against hers. He just couldn't hold back anymore.

She smiled into the kiss and leaned forward. A knock was heard on the door and they jumped apart. "Breakfast is ready," Rin's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Rin," Dustin called back staring at the door. Footsteps were heard as Rin walked away. Aine and Dustin looked at each other and looked away blushing. Why were they acting like five-year-olds?

"I'll go before they get suspicious," Aine stated as she stood up.

Dustin grabbed her hand and asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"We act like old lovers, but I still don't know what you're feelings are toward me. Its really confusing," he stated.

"I know, but it's the same with me. I guess we better start doing this the right way," she said sitting down in front of him.

"What do you consider the right way?" he asked confused.

"I was hoping you'd know," she sighed.

Dustin laughed and said, "Okay, how about you tell me what you think of me."

"Why don't you?" she asked getting nervous.

"Because I came up with the idea," he stated.

"Well that's not fair. What if we don't feel the same way about each other? I'll be humiliated," she whispered.

"No you won't. I'm positive that if we'll feel the same way," he smiled.

"Let's do it at the same time!" she suggested.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard," he laughed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to tell you that I love you and all you do is laugh!" she blurted out. Dustin stopped laughing and looked at her shocked. She felt the same way he did. She stood up and ran out of the room. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. He just stared at her, saying nothing, so she just left.

Aine walked down the hallway to the dinning area and sat down next to Rin. She picked up her plate and began eating not saying a word to anyone.

"Aine! Don't run out on me," Dustin said running into the room. Everyone looked up at Dustin with questioning looks.

"What's going on Aine?" Jiro asked.

"Nothing at all! What could be going on?" Aine asked smiling sweetly. Dustin sat across from her and tried to get her attention by staring at her.

"Aine, we need to talk," he stated.

Everyone looked form Dustin to Aine. This was so confusing. Aine just ignored him and sighed. She couldn't believe she blurted that out. She wasn't mad at Dustin, but she was mad at herself.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kohaku asked.

"She loves me," Dustin smirked. Aine's head snapped up to glare at Dustin as everyone's eyes stared on her.

"Go ahead and make fun! I wish I had never told you!" Aine yelled and ran out of the hut. Jiro turned to Dustin and hit him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Dustin asked.

"For making Aine cry. Why didn't you stop her or something?!" Jiro growled.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Dustin asked.

"Because she loves you! I knew it from the beginning. Kohaku and Rin did too. I think you should go after her and try to talk to her. I know you love her back," Jiro said.

Dustin just stood up and ran after Aine. How was he supposed to find her in this town? He heard a crashing noise and turned towards the sound. He saw Aine apologizing to a man with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm so sorry sir! How much did that cost?" Aine asked.

"More than you could ever get," the man smirked.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Aine asked.

"Actually there is. I'm going to sell you to a brothel," the man said grabbing Aine's arm.

"What? I can't go to a brothel! I'm still a virgin!" Aine yelled pulling on her arm.

"Then I'll get double the money," the man laughed and began to drag her down the street.

Dustin was enraged. He ran forward with a newfound power and called out Aine's name. Aine's head snapped to Dustin's direction and struggled harder.

"Dustin! Help me!" Aine shouted as two men were dragging her now. Three men blocked Dustin's view of Aine, holding fighting poles.

"Get out of my way," Dustin ordered.

"That girl is his now. So it's best if you forget about her unless you have the money," one man spoke.

The two men dragging Aine stopped at a huge elegant building and pushed her to her knees in front of an old woman in an expensive kimono. "Another girl? You must have nothing better to do than to bring me women," the woman spoke.

"Well this one is a virgin so I believe I get double for her," the man who started this whole thing said. Aine looked up and saw about ten woman standing in a display room that was open for everyone to see. It was disgusting.

"This one is pretty. Those eyes are an unusual color," the woman smiled holding Aine's chin up. Aine's ears popped up from her hair to reveal the fact that she was a demon.

"Here's your money. I'm not giving extra because she's a demon," the woman said tossing the men a bag of money. The men left and Aine stood up. She was about to make a run for it when the brothel owner pushed her into the display room.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! Men crowded by the bars that locked the women in. "This is happening," she whispered.

Dustin stood over the men's unconscious bodies and ran to where he saw Aine being taken. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd of men and saw Aine bowing her head in the center of the room. How was he going to get her out of this?

"Aine?" he called out and she looked up at him. She crawled over to the bars and gripped them.

"Help me Dustin. I don't want to be in here," she begged.

"Tell me what I should do," he stated.

"Buy me! Please buy me back! I don't want my first time to be with a perverted old man!" she yelled.

"Alright! I'll be right back. Don't worry I'll come back for you!" Dustin said and ran to the entrance of the brothel.

"Hello sir! Which woman would you like to have this morning?" the old woman smiled.

"How much for the demon girl?" he asked.

"500," the woman stated. He didn't have that much. He would have to get it from the others. He only had around 300 coins.

"I'll pay you 800 if you don't sell her to anyone else! I want a virgin," he said.

"You have yourself a deal. Hurry back soon," the woman smirked as Dustin ran off. Aine watched Dustin run away from the brothel and sat back. She was never going to make it out here a virgin. Why was he leaving? Why didn't he buy her? If he had bought her they could've escaped or something, but instead he just left.

Aine crawled to the dark corner of the room as men continued to stare into the bars as they passed by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: OOOOOOOO!!! What's going to happen next?! Tee hee! I love a good old fashioned cliffy! I bet I'm going to get twice the reviews after this chapter! Lol love you guys! I'll get the next chapter up soon! **


	12. Lovey Dovey

**Chapter 12: Lovey Dovey! **

Dustin ran into Rin's clinic and went over to Jiro. "I need 500 coins now!" Dustin yelled shaking Jiro.

"What do you need that for?" Jiro asked pushing Dustin's hands away from him.

"I need to buy Aine!" Dustin shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked.

"Aine ran into a man and he took her to a brothel," Dustin explained.

"How could you do that to her?! Why didn't you stop him?" Jiro asked.

"I was caught up by three other men. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't get to her in time," Dustin sighed feeling guilt run through him. Jiro grabbed Dustin's arm and pulled him down the street.

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked.

"We are going to get Aine out of that place," Jiro stated. Dustin pulled his arm away from Jiro and ran forward feeling that something was off. It was as if he could feel Aine and she was terrified. What made her feel this way?

He ran up to the brothel and the owner walked over to him. "Welcome back sir! I'm sorry, but the girl you requested is with a costumer right now," the woman smiled sweetly.

"Move aside," Dustin ordered.

"Excuse me, but you can't go back their without buying a girl," the owner snapped. Jiro came up behind Dustin and pushed the guards to the side.

"Go Dustin. Go get Aine," Jiro said. Dustin nodded at Jiro and ran into the building toward the feeling that was pulling him. He ran until he came across a door. He knew Aine was behind it, he could feel it.

He heard a muffled scream come from the other side and kicked down the door. His blood boiled at the sight he saw. An old man was on top of Aine trying to take off her yukata. He went up and pulled the man off of her.

"Hey!" the old man yelled.

Dustin turned to him and whispered in a deadly voice, "If you value your pathetic life then leave."

The man gulped and nodded before running out of the room. Aine threw herself at Dustin before he even had the chance to turn around. "I'm so glad you came for me! You don't know how scared I was!" she cried.

"It's okay now. I'm here," he whispered into her ear while he ran his hand through her hair.

Aine looked up at his face and saw genuine concern on his face. She smiled slightly and said, "I'm alright now that you're here. So what's the plan for escaping?"

"Plan?" he asked confused.

"Don't tell me you ran in here without a plan! They'll catch us both!" Aine yelled.

"Jiro is holding back the guards at the front so can't we just walk out?" Dustin asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who broke in here," Aine said crossing her arms in annoyance. Dustin grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Hey! What if Jiro isn't holding them back anymore?" Aine asked.

"He wouldn't leave you like that," Dustin said squeezing her hand. He walked back to the front door and found all the guards unconscious and Jiro sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"About time you came down!" Jiro yelled standing. Aine laughed thinking the situation was hilarious. Dustin and Jiro looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Let's go before someone calls the magistrate!" Jiro growled and grabbed Aine's other hand. Jiro pulled Aine out of the building causing Aine to pull Dustin after them.

"We need to split town soon or those people will come after you," Dustin told Aine. Aine nodded in agreement and they were at Rin's clinic before they realized it.

"Welcome back Aine! I take it they got you out in time?" Kohaku asked.

"I guess you could say that," Aine smiled.

"How much did you owe the owner?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. They stole me back," Aine laughed.

"That's not right! They are going to be after you from now on! You have to get out of Edo!" Rin shouted going into a panic.

"Calm down Rin! We still got some time before we have to leave. All the guards are old cold for the next couple of hours," Dustin reassured.

"All thanks to me!" Jiro exclaimed trying to get some say in the conversation. Aine looked down at the hand that was holding hers and followed the arm up to Dustin's face. She pulled her hand out of his remembering that she was still mad about what had happened earlier. She crossed her arms and turned away from Dustin. She huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"What's going on now?" Dustin asked.

"Don't talk to me!" Aine yelled and ran to the back of the clinic.

"I think she's still mad," Rin stated. Jiro sighed and sat down. This wasn't going to end soon. Aine could really hold a grudge.

Dustin shook his head and walked after Aine. He walked into the room she was sitting in and sat down next to her. "Look Aine, you ran out before I could say what I really wanted to say. So yeah, I'm not really good with things like this so I'll just come out and say it. I share your feelings. I love you Aine."

Aine looked up at Dustin with tearful eyes. "Do you really mean that because I can't handle you playing with my heart like that," she whispered.

"Of course I mean it. Believe it or not, I love you and no one else," he smiled.

"But how could you? You're a famous rock star!" she exclaimed gripping his kimono and shaking him a bit.

He laughed and grabbed her hands in his. "My status in society means nothing. I'd give it all up to be with you."

Aine blushed, knowing he was telling the truth. "I thought you said you weren't good with this kind of stuff," she stated.

"I'm usually not, why?" he asked.

"Because that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I don't think a movie line could top that!" she cried and hugged him.

"So you're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"I was never mad. Well, I was mad just not at you, more at myself," she sighed. He pulled her to him and felt relief fill his body. Everything was going to be okay now. Things were going to get better now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a short goodbye to Rin and Kohaku they were on their way. Aine, Jiro, and Dustin were off to the river where Aine and Dustin washed up. They thought they could try to find a clue on going back home. Since they had nothing better to do they might as well retrace their steps.

"Are you going to go back to your pack?" Aine asked Jiro.

"I don't know. I don't really have anything there. I was only supposed to stay until I found a mate then start a clan of my own, but now that you're with that stupid human I can't really go back now," Jiro smirked at her.

"I'm sorry. I ruined everything for you," Aine whispered.

"It's not a problem! I was starting to get tired of that place anyway. It's about time I start looking for a mate of my own anyway," Jiro said trying to make her feel better.

"I'll help! Let me help you find that perfect mate!" Aine offered.

"I don't know. That's something I should do," Jiro said.

"Just let her set you up with some girls. Women always love to play matchmaker," Dustin whispered to Jiro.

"Please Jiro! Let me help!" Aine begged.

"Fine, but mates are for life so you can't get me any stupid ones," Jiro stated.

"I'll find the perfect girl for you!" Aine smiled with a determined look on her face. Dustin shook his head at her and smiled inwardly. He just couldn't believe he had met a girl like her. He felt so lucky.

"It's okay if you don't find someone," Jiro said.

"Nonsense! I will find someone!" Aine yelled.

"Okay I'll leave it to you," Jiro stated.

"Leave him alone Aine. He should find his mate on his own," Dustin sighed.

"I'm only trying to help," Aine said looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and put a hand on her head in an affectionate manner. Aine smiled up at him and moved his arm to hang it around her shoulder.

Dustin would always treat Aine like a child, but she loved it. Even though they were the same age she loved being babied by him. She wondered how many girlfriends he's had and treated like this.

"It's getting dark. We should stop here and make camp," Jiro stated.

"Okay, but we could go farther," Dustin said.

"Yeah, but there is a spring nearby," Jiro said pointing in the direction of the spring.

"I vote for us stay here! I want a nice hot bath!" Aine cheered.

"Alright let's camp out here then," Dustin agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: This was a short one! Don't worry things will start to pick up after this one! Evil people will come into play! Thanks for reading! Love ya guys! **


	13. Needles

**Chapter 13: Needles**

Aine laid back in the grass next to Dustin and giggled in joy. She was really happy at the moment. Her stomach was full, she was clean, and she was in love. She really missed her family, but there was nothing she could do to get home, so she might as well enjoy it here while it last.

She stretched her arms up and relaxed. She stared up at the bright night sky. Dustin looked down at her and smiled. He moved her bangs out of her eyes and she looked up at him.

"Would you two quit being so mushy and get some sleep or something? I'm getting sick just watching you two," Jiro said from across the fire.

"Then don't watch us. It's as simple as that," Dustin smirked. Aine sat up and adjusted her sleeping yukata to cover all the essentials and put a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"Don't start fights! I thought we had everything settled," Aine said.

Jiro huffed and turned away from the two. The only reason why he wanted them to stop because his jealousy would go into overdrive. He still wanted Aine, but he knew he couldn't have her.

Dustin looked back at Aine and wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from inside the forest and Aine's head snapped in that direction. Trees were falling around them as they stood up to see what was going on.

A young woman shot out of the forest and saw the group from the air. She lost her concentration on what she was doing and fell towards the ground. Jiro's eyes widened when he saw her fall and ran to catch her.

The woman was about to hit the ground until Jiro slid in between her and the ground. She closed her eyes and landed right on top of him. She opened one eye and looked down at Jiro's face.

"Good catch Jiro!" Aine smiled. The woman jumped off of Jiro and took a battle stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked.

"If I'm not mistaken it was you who crashed into our campsite," Dustin stated pointing at their camp. Jiro stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Shiori!" the woman smiled bowing in apology.

"It's no problem Shiori! I'm Aine and this is Dustin and Jiro," Aine introduced everyone.

"You're a half breed," Jiro commented.

"You have a problem with that? I'm half bat demon and I've been made fun of enough so if you want to fight let's do it!" Shiori yelled. (Remember her from the show?)

Aine ran in between the wolf and the bat and said, "There will be no fighting! Just calm down and explain to us what you were trying to do."

"I was just trying to fly around and I lost concentration and fell on Jiro over there," Shiori explained.

"Well that's pretty obvious," Jiro stated.

"Who asked you?!" Shiori asked getting angry.

"Dustin I think you and Jiro should go for a midnight bath," Aine smiled.

"But it's not midnight," Dustin stated confused.

"I don't care! Just take Jiro and leave!" Aine shouted pushing him and Jiro away from the camp.

"Jeez, why do I always have to go with you?" Dustin asked.

"This is the first time you idiot!" Jiro yelled as they walked off.

Aine turned back to Shiori and smiled, "Now that the boys are out of the way, why don't we get to know each other?"

"Umm… Okay?" Shiori said getting nervous.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Aine asked.

"Well, my mother and I were attacked last night and my mother made me run away to get help," Shiori explained.

"That's terrible! Do you know who attacked you?" Aine asked.

"I don't know, all the demon said was that his name was Kurana. Other than that I have no idea what he wanted or what we did to him," the bat sighed.

"Kurana…" Aine repeated and felt herself pulse. Her eyes widened as a pain crept up her spine and settled in her chest. Her breathing grew ragged and into short pants. She could feel someone trying to pry into her mind, but she fought against them. What was happening to her?

"Are you alright Aine?" Shiori asked.

Aine put her hand over her heart and gripped at the clothing that was under her hand. "It hurts…" she breathed out.

"What? What hurts?" Shiori asked growing scared.

Aine fell to her knees and caught her upper body with her left hand. It hurt so much, it felt as if she were going to die. Was she really going to die?

"Stay here, I'll go get the others," Shiori said and ran off to find the guys. She ran up to the spring and stopped noticing that they were just stripping off all of their clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried and closed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Jiro asked as they put on their clothes again.

"Something is wrong with Aine. She's in some kind of pain," Shiori said not looking at them.

Dustin took off in a flash. He had felt that something was off the whole night, but didn't say anything thinking it was nothing. He entered the campsite and Aine was nowhere to be found.

"Aine?! Where are you?" he called out.

Jiro and Shiori came up shortly afterward and Shiori ran to the spot where she left Aine. Little spots of blood could be seen on the ground and she called Dustin to go look.

His heart stopped at the sight. Somehow he knew that was Aine's blood. What happened to her? Was she hurt? Did someone take her?

He needed to know anything. Jiro came up and smelled the ground. "It's like she completely disappeared from here. I can't smell her anywhere," he stated standing up straight.

Dustin clenched his fist and felt his nails dig into his palms. He hated this feeling. The love of his life was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her. He felt like breaking down and sobbing right then and there, but that wasn't going to help Aine. He needed to do something to help her. What was he supposed to do?

A fox ran out of the forest and sat in front of them almost mocking them. The fox had a smirk on its face as if he knew something that they didn't. "Where is she? Where is she? Asking questions won't help your friend," the fox laughed.

Dustin's head snapped up to the fox. Did it just talk? His eyes narrowed to focus on the red animal. Jiro growled and grabbed it by the fur on its neck.

"Do you know where she is?" Jiro asked.

"I do, but as I said asking questions won't help her. The man that has her is torturing her as you just sit here and do nothing," the fox smirked. The fox seemed to be enjoying himself.

Dustin grabbed the fox's snort causing it to whimper in pain and he asked, "Where is she? If you want to live you will tell me where she is!"

"What will that do for me? Once the master is done with the girl I get her body for food," the fox barked.

"Tell me or you won't be alive to eat again," Dustin growled pulling on the fox's ear painfully.

The fox squealed and said, "Okay, she's in the master's castle in the east." Dustin threw the fox against a nearby tree and began to run toward the east.

"Come on, let's follow him," Jiro said grabbing Shiori's hand and pulling her as he ran after Dustin.

"Are you sure we should rush over there without a plan?" Shiori asked.

"We don't have time for a plan. Aine has been kidnapped and could be hurt," Jiro stated.

Shiori just shut up and followed after Jiro. He was right. This was no time to be thinking, they had to save Aine.

Dustin suddenly stopped running when he heard a scream. He turned to his left and saw a glowing circle in the distance. He changed directions and ran towards it. The man from a while back was sitting next to a tree with needles floating in front of him. Kurana… That was that man's name.

Dustin could see Aine tied to a tree with the top of her yukata hanging by her waist leaving her upper body exposed. Kurana smirked and waved his hand. Four needles shot out and stuck into Aine's belly. She screamed in pain as blood ran down her stomach.

Dustin suddenly hit a barrier and was thrown back into a bush. He quickly got up and ran back to the edge of the barrier. Needles stuck out of her stomach, making the word 'mate' in her skin. When this was over her body would be scarred badly.

Jiro and Shiori ran up and gasped at the sight. Dustin couldn't watch this. He reached out and touched the barrier only to receive a shock of electricity. "Aine! Hang in there Aine!" he called out and he felt his power grow when the power of the barrier flowed into his body. The barrier slowly shrunk until it was gone.

Jiro took this chance to run and attack Kurana. He was about to kick Kurana in the chest when the evil demon disappeared and Jiro skidded to a stop.

"This is not over. I have marked Aine and I will get what I want from her," Kurana's voice rang out around them.

Dustin ran over to Aine and untied her. She stayed in that position because if she moved the pain would overwhelm her entire body. Dustin helped her slowly lay on to the ground. "This is going to be very painful, but I have to take these needles out of you," he whispered.

Aine nodded and closed her eyes tightly. He touched the first needle and felt her twitch. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out in one swift movement. Aine moaned in pain feeling her body going numb from all the agony it went through in just a couple of minutes.

Dustin gripped the second needle and found it stuck deeper in her skin. He had to slowly take it out causing Aine to cry out. He hated seeing her like this. He wished he could take away her pain, but he didn't know how.

Shiori came up and knelt down beside her. "I'll do it. Just hold her hand and I'll do it," she offered.

Dustin nodded and moved to put Aine's head in his lap. He grabbed her hand and could feel her squeeze it tightly as each needle came out. She had finally passed out from the pain and Dustin sat there watching her sleep.

Once all the needles were out he gathered her in his arms and dug his face into her neck. He felt horrible. He couldn't protect her from Kurana and now she was hurt badly. She didn't deserve this. He needed to get her back home, away from danger.

His shoulders began to shake from the silent sobs he let out. He would protect her from now on. He wasn't going to let Kurana get away with this… Kurana was going to die the next time he even thought about hurting Aine…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Oh no! Aine is hurt! What's going to happen now?! Lol I hope ya'll liked this chapter! It's started to get somewhere now! Sorry about the delay! Please forgive me!**


	14. Home

**Chapter 14: Home**

Aine awoke to the pain that ran through her body. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. What had happened to her? Why was she feeling this kind of pain? She turned to see Shiori cooking some food over a fire and Jiro sitting across from her. Dustin walked into her line of view and she smiled weakly at him. She didn't remember anything of what had happened last night.

Dustin dropped everything and ran to Aine. "How are you feeling? Is the pain any better?" he asked.

"I'm fine. There's no pain at all," she lied while trying to sit up. Her body protested, but she still continued until Dustin pushed her back down.

"Don't lie to me Aine. You were hurt and we aren't going anywhere until you get better," he stated.

Aine felt a cold breeze on her arms and looked down to see that her yukata was destroyed. The whole top half was gone but it looked like they were used to wrap up her whole upper body. She looked at Dustin and asked, "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, all I remember was talking to Shiori and then this pain in my chest," she said.

"Well, it's not important. Just rest for now and we'll have breakfast ready in no time at all," he smiled.

"I want to go home," she whispered. Dustin stiffened a bit before looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I'll get you home. Just be patient for a while okay?" he promised. Aine nodded and closed her eyes. She felt tired so she thought it would be best to sleep a little while she was waiting.

Shiori looked at Dustin with a worried expression on her face. She could tell that he was taking this harder than her and Jiro put together.

Jiro grew angry at Dustin's silence and stood up. Jiro walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Are you just going to lay around feeling sorry for her? That's not going to help anyone if you just stay here and do nothing!" Jiro yelled.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not leaving Aine's side until this whole thing is over. If you want to leave be my guest," Dustin said.

"I don't want to leave I just think we should get Kurana as soon as possible," Jiro growled letting go of Dustin.

"Kurana?" Aine asked opening her eyes.

Dustin turned to look at her and said, "He was the one who is causing you this pain. I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is you have it."

"I don't have anything though," she stated.

"I know. We'll just have to deal with it the next time we see him," Dustin said. Aine suddenly started coughing and turned on her side. She felt as if she were going to vomit so she got up on her hands and knees and crawled away from the camp. Dustin followed her not knowing what she was doing.

"What's wrong Aine?" he asked kneeling beside her. She coughed up some blood until she felt a bile rise in her throat. She turned her head towards the ground and gagged, getting everything out of her stomach. Dustin watched in horror at the blood on the ground. Aine was vomiting blood.

A small ball came out of Aine's mouth and it rolled over to Dustin's foot. It looked like a red marble. Aine finally stopped and sat back panting and wiping at her tears. She looked up at the sky and felt something getting closer. Her blood flowed around her and Dustin. He picked up the marble and looked at Aine.

"Did you ever swallow a marble when you were a kid?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask that?" she responded.

"Because you just threw up this thing," he stated holding the red ball for her to see.

"It looks like a ruby," she said grabbing it.

"Are you alright?" he asked getting nervous because of all the blood around him.

"I actually feel a little better now. The blood from my wounds must've leaked into my stomach after you wrapped them up," she said.

Dustin picked her up and walked back to the camp. Blood dripped from their clothes as he walked. He laid her back down on her sleeping mat and took the marble away from her. She just sighed and watched as he held it up to the light.

"What happened to you two?" Shiori asked scared.

"I just had to vomit and it turned out to be blood. Don't worry though! I think I'm getting better," Aine smiled.

"Like hell you are! You throw up blood and you say that you're getting better?" Jiro asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but I feel better after emptying out my stomach," she said.

Dustin felt something coming from the marble, like an aura or something. Aine sat up and looked up at the sky. It was here.

A black figure only known as Kurana appeared in the sky and flew down towards Dustin. "Dustin look out!" Aine yelled and Dustin ducked just in time for Kurana to fly over him. Kurana landed in front of them and laughed.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked standing.

"The Shikon Ruby. I want that stone," Kurana smirked.

Dustin looked down at the marble then back at Kurana and asked, "If I give you this then will you leave us alone?"

"Of course. That is all I want," Kurana promised. Dustin raised his hand to throw it to Kurana, but Aine stopped him.

"Don't do it! That's a part of my body!" she yelled. Dustin stopped and looked at her confused.

"Just think about it. If it was in me there has to be a reason for it, besides it belongs to me!" she said.

"Aine's right! That thing is probably very important for Kurana to want it that badly," Jiro said.

Dustin looked down at Aine and nodded. He slipped the marble inside his pocket and pulled out a red rock he had thought was interesting. He threw the red rock into the bushes and yelled, "There! Now take it and leave!"

He knelt down in front of Aine and she climbed on his back. Dustin took off into the forest and Jiro and Shiori followed him.

"Why the hell are we running if you gave him the jewel?" Jiro asked.

"Because I didn't give him the jewel. I threw a red rock at him," Dustin corrected and stopped when they came to the river they were found in one month ago. The other demons stopped behind him and looked back at the forest when they heard a crash.

"Someone sounds angry," Shiori commented stepping closer to Jiro.

Dustin put Aine down on the ground and grabbed her hand tightly. This was probably going to be the end for them. They couldn't fight and even if they did Kurana was too strong for them.

"This is the end isn't it?" Aine asked.

"Looks like it," Dustin confirmed.

Aine squeezed his hand and said, "No matter what happens, promise me that you'll love me when this is over."

"I promise that I will love you forever even if you make it and love another," he smiled.

"What makes you say that? We will die together," she replied looking up at his gentle and sad eyes. Tears filled her eyes when she felt herself being jerked backwards. Dustin's face grew farther away until it finally disappeared as she fell into the river.

"Please make it through Aine," he silently prayed and turned to face the forest. Jiro ran over to him and pushed him to the riverbank.

"I heard you promise her that wherever she went you'd follow. So you have to follow her," Jiro stated.

"I promised myself that I would get her back home even if it cost me my life," Dustin countered.

"Fuck that! You're going with her! I'll take care of Kurana!" Jiro yelled and pushed Dustin's shoulder. Dustin hit the water and saw Aine trying to swim against the current. He dove down toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Even if they didn't get back home at least they'd die in each other's arms.

A bright light surrounded them and the current carrying them down into a black hole. The light disappeared and Dustin pulled Aine up to the surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha and Kagome stared down at the water from the bridge Aine fell from a month ago. There was no doubt that she was dead now, but Kagome still believed that her daughter was alive somewhere.

Suddenly a head popped up from the water, then a second head. "Hey! You shouldn't be swimming in the river! It's not clean!" Kagome called out, trying to get the attention of the two people in the water. What were those kids thinking?

She squinted her eyes to see who it was and gasped when Inuyasha ran down toward the river. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked.

"That's Aine!" he called back and slid down the dirt hill to the riverbank. The blonde person got out of the water and helped the other out of the water.

"Aine!" Inuyasha called. The black and silver haired girl looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Daddy! I missed you so much!" Aine cried. Dustin stood up and smiled at the small family reunion. He wished he had a family who could greet him like that. Aine's wounds had began bleeding again, but she was too busy with her father to notice.

Kagome ran down and tackled her daughter out of pure joy. "I knew you were still alive! No one believed me, but I knew you were okay," Kagome smiled crying tears of joy.

"Ummm… Aine? You're bleeding again," Dustin commented. Aine looked down at her stomach and saw blood leaking through the cloth. After seeing it she finally felt the pain and soreness.

"Oh my god! We have to get you to a hospital!" Kagome yelled.

"It's nothing! I'll be fine in a couple of days," Aine said trying to calm her mother down. Dustin went up behind her and scooped her up in his arms.

"I think we should get her home before she catches a cold," Dustin said climbing up the hill to the road. Inuyasha and Kagome followed after him and then led him to their home.

When they got there Dustin went up to Aine's room and laid her down on her bed. "It feels so good to lay on a bed!" Aine smiled.

"I'm sure it does. I'll leave so you can change," Dustin said and left her room. Kagome entered to help Aine's wounds and bandage them.

"Where were you two?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you sir," Dustin stated. Man, he was exhausted.

"I guess the important thing is that you both are safe," Inuyasha smiled and patted Dustin's back.

"Thank you sir. I better get going now. I have to go tell my agency that I'm not dead," Dustin said and walked down the hall. Tami and the twins ran into Aine's room to check on her and Dustin continued walking away.

Part of him wished he had died back in the past, but now that he was here he was somewhat relieved.

"Dustin!" Kagome called.

He paused and turned to face Kagome. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I would love to, but I'm sure you want some family time after an event like this," Dustin smiled knowingly.

"But you are family," she whispered causing Dustin to stiffen. Ever since he was 10-years-old he had no family and he had gotten used to that, but now here was Kagome calling him family. What was he supposed to say? He had forgotten what a family was supposed to do together.

"Thank you, but I want to get cleaned up. I really need a hair cut," he joked around. Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a warm, motherly hug. Something Dustin hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby," she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek lovingly. Dustin blushed not used to feeling this much love.

"It was no problem. You daughter means a lot to me and I couldn't just abandon her wherever we were," he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'll make you a deal. You can have the rest of today and tomorrow to get everything straightened out and then tomorrow night you have to come have dinner with us," Kagome offered.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that. Tell Aine I'll see her tomorrow," Dustin smirked and left. He sighed and ran down the street. He ran down to the trains and caught one that went all the way to downtown Tokyo. First thing first, go tell his producers that he was alive even if they replaced him.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt the marble in his pocket. A rush of power ran through him and something told him that it wasn't over just yet…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Yay! They got back home! What do you guys think will happen next? By the way, if you guys haven't figured it out yet if you rearrange the letters of KURANA you get NARAKU! Lol I'm so clever! Jk! Love you guys! Please review!**


	15. Swing of Things

**Chapter 15: Getting Back into the Swing of Things!**

"Dustin Hill is back from the grave folks! That's right! We have no idea where he has been, but he is back and is going to continue his career in singing!" the host of the music show cheered. Aine smiled and turned off the TV. He was getting things straightened out and getting his life back on track. As for her, she couldn't do anything due to her wounds, but they were healing at a fast steady pace.

Aine laid back on her bed and sighed. She was finally home. She couldn't believe that she had gone to the past. It felt like it had been a very real nightmare. Now that she was home no one would leave her alone for more than ten minutes, but she understood why. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Time to take a nap!

The doorbell rang out throughout the house and she sat up. Was it Dustin? She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she was starting to miss him. She knew it was him. She could feel it. She stood up and walked out of her room. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Dustin sitting at the table with her father.

"Dustin! I missed you!" she smiled and hugged him from behind.

"I've only been gone for a day," he laughed and pulled her to sit next to him.

"I know, but spending a month with you without a day apart can really affect you," she said. Dustin patted her head and chuckled before hearing Inuyasha clear his throat on the other side of the table. Dustin's hand instantly dropped to the table.

"I'm the only one who can baby Aine," Inuyasha growled. Dustin was instantly reminded of Jiro when he said that and laughed.

"I like being babied by him though!" Aine protested.

"A boyfriend shouldn't baby his girlfriend, they should treat them like women," Inuyasha stated.

"He does, but he sometimes babies me too," Aine explained.

"Are you always going to talk for me?" Dustin asked.

"Sorry, it's just that my dad is really hard to talk to because he's so stubborn," Aine smiled.

"So that's where you got it from," Dustin teased. She hit his arm lightly and Inuyasha sighed. This wasn't going to get anywhere. Dustin suddenly pulled out a gold chain with the ruby jewel attached to it.

"I believe this belongs to you," he smiled and put it around Aine's neck. She looked down at it and smiled brightly. He had given her jewelry, like how a boyfriend gives his girlfriend on their anniversary or something.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. It's more beautiful than before," she whispered in his ear. Dustin blushed when he saw Inuyasha glaring at him. Aine smiled at her father sweetly. "Look at what he made me!"

"It's nice, if you're in to that kind of stuff," Inuyasha stated standing and left the room. Aine instantly sat on Dustin's lap and kissed his lips. Dustin was more than surprised, but he didn't protest. He had been waiting all day to have her in his arms again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues twisted around the other's. Aine moaned into his mouth and they jumped apart when someone coughed from the doorway. Tami entered the kitchen staring at the two with an evil smirk on her face. Aine wiped her mouth and sat down in her own chair. Dustin put his head down on the table acting like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Making out with my sister while the other family members are present. That's pretty risky but I applaud you," Tami teased Dustin.

"She came on to me! Every time she does, I'm the one who gets in trouble for it," Dustin groaned.

"That was one other time and saved you from the beating Jiro was about to give you!" Aine countered.

"You came on to Dustin while you guys were away? What did that lead to?" Tami asked sitting across from Dustin.

"Nowhere. We only kissed and that's it! We didn't do anything more or anything less!" Aine yelled.

"What? You guys are no fun! If I were you Aine I would have screwed Dustin the moment we were alone," Tami joked causing Dustin to hit his head on the table.

"Don't be having sex fantasies about my Dustin!" Aine warned.

"He's a keeper Aine. Don't let him get away," Tami stated seriously before leaving the kitchen.

"So are you going to keep me?" Dustin asked in a joking manner.

"I think I will," Aine smiled and kissed his cheek. Dustin smiled and pulled her on to his lap again. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't be happier at this moment," she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you're happy then I'm happy," he smiled. He ran his hands through her hair in a loving gesture.

"Let's go on a date!" she suggested.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"An amusement park, or a dinner with a view, or a picnic in the park," she said listing all the places she wanted to go.

"We have all the time in the world to do all of them, but just pick one for now," he smiled.

"Okay, how about an amusement park?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now I really have to cut my hair," he joked.

"I don't know, I like it this length. You look mysterious or something along those lines," she said playing with his hair. His bangs had grown to his eyes, causing his eyes to peak through the hair. The back was to the top of his neck and that made him look like a surfer.

"It felt so good after taking a shower yesterday. I don't mean to brag or anything, but it was the smoothest hair ever," he laughed.

"It's times like these that I see why I love you so much," she stated. Dustin blinked at her letting what she said sink in. He then smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. Their lips were almost touching when Kagome walked in to make dinner.

"Sorry to interrupt! I just have to start making dinner now. Aine why don't you help me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm getting a little tired actually. I'm going to go up to my room. Come on Dustin," Aine said.

"I'm going too?" he asked. Aine stood and pulled him to her room.

"Your parents won't get mad that you're taking a boy up to your room?" he asked.

"As long as you don't make a move on me then you're fine!" she smiled.

"What happens when you make a move on me?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Well you'll be screwed either way," she said innocently as she closed her door.

"Well that's comforting. You better not make a move on me," he smirked and laid back on to her pillow.

"Just make yourself comfortable why don't you," she offered sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do! This is a really comfy bed. Come join me," he said scooting over.

"I'd love to!" she smiled and laid down next to him.

"So what are you going to do know that we are back?" he asked.

"I have to finish school which will be hard since I have a month to make up. That's pretty much it for now," she said.

"That's good. School will be hard when you missed a whole month," he stated.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think I have to go back to America, but it's not for sure yet," he said.

Aine looked up at him and asked, "Are you going to leave me?"

"I would never leave you on purpose Aine. I just have to go back since that's my home," he said.

"That's not fair! You've only been here for two months and now you're leaving!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down Aine. It's not even for sure yet," he stated.

"I don't want you to leave! I love you!" she cried sitting up. Dustin sighed and sat up too. He wrapped his arms around her since she wasn't going to listen to him.

"I'm overreacting aren't I?" she asked.

"Just a little," he smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the thought of you leaving isn't a pleasant one. I guess I was hoping we would have a fairytale ending or something," she sighed.

"We can't have a fairytale ending because our life goes on after we get married, not like Cinderella or Snow White," he said.

"I guess you're right. So what's going to happen to us?" she asked.

"Well once I find out if I'm leaving or not we can work from there," he said.

"I guess that sounds good for now," she sighed. Dustin kissed her temple and smiled.

"I'm glad you're so understanding. Tomorrow we can go to the amusement park since I have the day off," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" she smiled and was about to kiss him.

"Aine! Dustin! Dinner!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. Aine groaned and backed away from Dustin. They both stood and walked down to the kitchen. Everything seemed to be just fine right now. Hopefully, it would stay that way!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: This was kind of a pointless chapter, but I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be of the date at the amusement park! Yay! **


	16. Amusement Park

**Chapter 16: Fun at the Amusement Park**

Dustin walked up to the door of Aine's house, holding flowers. He knocked on the door and Kagome opened it. "Welcome Dustin. It's good to see you again," she smiled.

"Same here, I'm taking Aine to the amusement park today," he stated.

"I'll go get her! Come on in while you wait," she said and left. Dustin looked back at all the press that was following him and sighed. He was never going to get any privacy at this rate. He entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Aine came down the steps and walked over to Dustin. He handed her the flowers and she looked at him confused. "You got me flowers?" she asked.

"Well, this is our first date so I thought I could be a good guy and give you a real first date," he stated. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love them! I'll go put them in water," she said and went into the kitchen. She came back and grabbed his hand. "I heard there was going to be a fireworks show tonight."

"I was hoping to surprise you with that, but I guess it's not a surprise anymore," he smiled.

"I'll still act surprised! Come on let's go!" she laughed and pulled him out the door. A whole bunch of flashing cameras surrounded them taking pictures every second.

"I'm sorry about this Aine. They've been following me everywhere," Dustin sighed.

"Look here press people! I'm going on a date with Dustin and I would appreciate it if you didn't follow us or at the least keep your distance! Please and thank you!" Aine yelled and pulled Dustin down the street.

"Well that was fast thinking," Dustin said.

"It's our first date and I don't want it to be blind at the end of it," she stated.

"You know, you still owe me a date from when I told you the exit at my concert," he smirked.

"Isn't this it?" she asked.

"Nope! You were the one who asked me to go on this date, so that means you still owe me the other one," he said waving a finger in front of her nose.

"Well that's a rip off!" she exclaimed.

"You mean you don't want to go on that other date with me?" he asked as he pretended to cry.

"You're a really bad actor you know that? You probably don't even know how to cry for real," she stated hitting him in the arm.

"You'd be surprised! I've cried three times in my life and the third time was a couple days ago," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aine looked up at him curiously. "What were you crying about? Did you stub your toe?"

"Much worse actually," he stated.

"Well what was it?" she asked getting impatient.

"I jammed my finger," he joked. Aine hit him in the arm and glared at him.

"I don't even cry when I do that!" she yelled.

"I was kidding! Jeez, I'm not that weak," he said.

"You sounded so much like my father right then that it's almost scary," she laughed. Dustin sighed and draped his arm around her shoulders. They continued walking down the street, every now and then a group of girls would stop and squeal at Dustin.

"So are you going to tell me the reason why you cried?" Aine asked in a quiet voice.

"Why should I tell you that? You'd probably make fun of me or something," he smirked.

"I won't I promise! I think it's nice when a guy can admit his vulnerabilities. It shows that you actually have some feelings," she smiled up at him.

"It was because of you," he whispered.

Aine looked up at him confused. "I made you cry?"

"You were in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it," he said. She looked up at him and then looked forward. She laid her head on his shoulder. Silence was all they needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dustin and Aine entered the amusement park and Aine grew excited. "Look at that ride! Oh! Look at that one over there!" she exclaimed looking at all the rides. Dustin laughed as he watched Aine turn into a little girl before his eyes. She was so cute sometimes.

"Let's go to this one!" she smiled pointing at the rollercoaster. Dustin didn't even get to say anything as she pulled him toward the ride.

After riding all the fast rides they went and had lunch. Aine ordered chili cheese fries, while Dustin had lost his appetite from the rides. Aine ate and noticed that Dustin was just staring at her. She held up a fry for him and he smiled. He grabbed her hand and brought it up so he could eat the fry. His tongue flicked over her finger and thumb getting the chili sauce off of her fingers. She blushed and looked around to see lots of people staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"People are staring at us," she whispered.

"They're jealous because we are young and in love," he smirked.

"How can you be so easy going? Those girls are giving me death glares," she said.

"Don't worry about the people around us. The only thing that matters today is you," he stated. Aine blushed and continued eating. She felt her heart swell when he said those words. He picked her. The one that everyone wants, picked her. She couldn't believe it.

She looked up at him and fed him another fry. "These are actually really good," he smiled.

"Well, duh, that's why I got them!" she said stating the obvious. He then stood up and moved to the other side of the table to sit next to her. She looked up at him confused until he lowered his lips on to hers. She smiled against his lips and opened them for him. He instantly entered her mouth, gladly accepting her invitation. Tons of cameras went off around them, but they didn't even notice. They were too lost in each other to care.

Dustin backed away and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled at her flushed face and rubbed his nose over hers playfully. Aine giggled and gave him a peck on the lips before noticing all the cameras. The press had gathered along with some regular people with their camera phones.

"Excuse us," Dustin smiled and pulled Aine away from the crowd.

"That was so embarrassing," Aine sighed in relief.

"That'll make the front page tomorrow," he laughed and pulled her closer to his side.

"It's getting dark. Hopefully they'll leave soon," she said.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. We'll be able to see the city lights from all the way up there," he suggested.

"I don't know. I'm afraid of heights," she stated.

"You went on every rollercoaster in this place and you say you're afraid of heights?" he asked confused.

"Well, I couldn't really tell how high I was because they were fast rides. This one stops at the top and that freaks me out. Besides there is no one there. It must be broken," she said.

"I don't think it's broken," he said pulling her towards it. They walked up and a big sign said 'Reserved' on it.

"Look it's reserved! See we can't go on it!" Aine said pointing at the sign.

"I'm the one who reserved it, Aine. We'll be able to see the fireworks clearly from up there," Dustin smiled.

"Really? You reserved the Ferris Wheel just for me?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes I did and it would be a huge waste if you didn't go on it with me," he smiled pulling her to one of the carts. The operator opened the gate to the cart and they sat down.

"Have a nice ride Mr. Hill," the operator smiled and closed the cart. Aine grabbed on to Dustin's arm when they began to move.

"Calm down. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. Aine nodded, but kept her hold on Dustin's arm. They got to the top and the ride stopped.

Aine closed her eyes so she didn't have to look down. She felt Dustin lift up her chin and kiss her lips gently. She opened her eyes to look up at his face. She had no idea how, but at the very moment she knew that she would be waking up to that face every morning for the rest of her life. That thought ran through Dustin's mind at the same time and he smiled.

A loud bang was heard and they looked up to see the firework show started. Aine smiled and laced her fingers through his. Dustin squeezed her hand gently and glanced down at her.

"This has got to be the most romantic date in history," she smiled and continued to look at the fireworks.

"I'm glad you like it. I tried to get everything just right," he stated.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist loving the feeling of her being so close to him. They stayed in that position until the fireworks were over. The ride started to move and they got down to the ground.

"Thanks for a perfect night, Dustin," Aine smiled. They walked down the artificially lit streets, holding hands.

"You're worth it," Dustin stated.

"You think so? I never thought that," she sighed.

"I don't care what anyone else says. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I love you," he said.

"I guess I'm kind of still getting used to the fact that you, the famous rock star, actually gives a nerd like me the time of day," she said.

"Well believe it because it's true. I was never into the big, fake, celebrity ladies anyway," he said.

"I know, but it's still a shocker," she stated.

"I always found nerds quite sexy," he teased. She hit his arm and glared at him.

"I'm being serious and all you have to say is some perverted line?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much, but you know you love me," he smirked.

"You're right, I do love you," she smiled and leaned against him.

They walked to Aine's house and stopped at her front door. She turned to him and started jingling her keys.

"So now we are going to have the awkward silence of the end of the first date?" Dustin asked.

"Well, I was trying to give you a single to kiss me by jingling my keys, but I guess that didn't work," Aine smiled.

"Well, I had a really nice time tonight," Dustin replied in a girly voice.

"Hey that's my line!" Aine laughed.

"Why to ruin the moment," he sighed.

"I didn't even know there was a moment, but we can easily get that back," she smirked and pulled him by the collar into a kiss. Dustin kept it sweet and innocent.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight!" she smiled and walked into her house. Dustin made sure she was inside the house before walking off. Aine was really something special. He hoped that this kind of peace would last forever…


	17. Reunion

**Chapter 17: Reunion!**

Aine looked at her stomach in the body mirror hanging in her room. It was pretty much healed all the way, but the word 'mate' was scarred into her stomach. She sighed and ran her finger over the word. The silver birthmarks that ran all over her back had disappeared around the time Kurana scarred her stomach. She wondered why that was.

She dropped her shirt and ran down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning everyone!" she smiled as she grabbed an apple.

"Good morning Aine. How did you sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Very well thank you! I'm going to go out for a jog now," Aine stated walking to the door.

"Wait a second Aine! The next time you see Dustin, tell him I'd like to speak with him about some things," Inuyasha called.

"Will do dad!" Aine called back and walked out the door. She began walking down the sidewalk until she came to a dirt trail leading into a forest. This is where she would always run when she needed to. She took off down the path and ran for about thirty minutes before stopping at her favorite tree. She walked around it to cool down from her run and then sat down to catch her breath.

She ran her hands over her face to wipe off the little beads of sweat that had formed there. Something started rustling in the branches up above her. She looked up and saw a black figure hop from one branch to another. What the hell was that?

She stood and got ready to fight if she had to. She had no idea what that thing was, but she didn't want to take any chances. The figure jumped down in front of her and stepped to where Aine could see it clearly. Her eyes widened considerably and a smile spread across her face. She ran forward and jumped on to the figure.

"Oh my god Jiro! Where did you come from?!" Aine asked hugging the wolf demon. It was Jiro. He looked exactly the same as before. How was this possible? Did he come to her time by accident?

"Aine? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes! It is! Did you come here with me and Dustin too? Where's Shiori?" Aine asked.

"What are you talking about Aine? The last time I talked to you was over 500 years ago," Jiro stated.

"That doesn't make sense! I just saw you a week ago! You still look exactly the same! How would you remember me if it's been 500 years?" Aine said confused.

"I'm a demon Aine. We are basically immortal unless someone kills us. Besides how could I forget my first potential mate? It's kinda hard to forget the girl you think you fell in love with for the first time," Jiro smiled.

"Is Shiori with you? What happened with Kurana? Tell me everything! Wait! Let's go get Dustin!" Aine exclaimed getting hyper from all the excitement.

"Slow down Aine. Why don't you go get Dustin and meet me back here in an hour? Don't get too excited over this," Jiro said pushing her toward the path.

"Okay! I'll be back in an hour so don't move!" she called as she began running to the city.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm kind of working right now Aine," Dustin stated filling out some paper work for his new song.

"Forget work! You have got to see this!" Aine yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"I can't just forget work Aine. It's not like school," Dustin said.

"But this is really important! I found our friend from the past!" Aine smiled.

"It's going to have to wait because I have a deadline on this paper work!" he snapped, knowing it came out harsher than he intended it to be. He saw Aine visibly flinched and looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Aine, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he said standing up from his seat.

"No, I understand now. You're job is more important than me and our friends!" she yelled and began to walk out of the room.

Dustin ran and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I'm sorry Aine. I really am. I just pulled an all-nighter and these papers are due in fifteen minutes, so I'm a little cranky and stressed. Once I'm done I'll go see what you want okay?" he sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for misunderstanding," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said gratefully and kissed her forehead before returning to work. Aine sat next to him and watched what he was doing.

"Was that our first fight?" she asked.

"I hardly call that a fight. It's more of a misunderstanding," he stated.

"What do you think our first will be about?" she asked.

"I already know. It's going to be about me being famous," he said finishing up everything. He looked up at her expecting her to answer him.

"Why would we fight about that? I know that you love singing and I won't stop you from being famous," she said.

"With the press and everything it's going to suck. You're not going to get any privacy and they will answer you stupid questions that you have to lie to. I'll also be traveling a lot which is why I don't want a family until I'm done with the business," he explained.

"Well that sucks. I still won't stop you though. The most you travel away is for a couple weeks right?" she asked.

"Not when I'm touring, I could be gone for months then," he sighed.

"Are you saying all of this to scare me away?" she asked getting defensive.

"No, it's more of a warning. I know you have goals of your own, like starting a family while you're young, but if you're with me that won't happen," he stated.

"Well maybe I don't want a family at all!" she snapped.

"Why not? Don't you think it would be fun to be a mother?" he asked as he stood up. He picked up the papers and put them in a folder. He gestured Aine to follow him as he walked down the hall. He dropped off the folder in a big office and walked back to Aine.

"Are you ever going to leave me?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why do you ask that?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Forget it! Let's go to the place where I want to go! I have a surprise for you!" she smiled. They began to walk out of the building, but was stopped by Dustin's producer.

"Is there something I can do for you Sasaki?" Dustin asked.

"What the hell is this?!" the producer yelled holding up a music magazine. On the front cover there was a picture of Dustin and Aine kissing and then Dustin and Aine on the Ferris wheel with fireworks around them.

"Oh my god! That's the perfect picture! I want a copy of it!" Aine smiled and grabbed the magazine. Sasaki pulled Dustin away form Aine and continued the conversation.

"What's wrong Sasaki? I just took my girlfriend on a date that's all," Dustin smiled.

"She's ruining your image Dustin! What's with the beanie that she always wears? She's nothing compared to you! You need to date celebrities! Fix this right now!" Sasaki ordered.

"I love her, I'm not letting her go. Fuck celebrity status, maybe this will give hope to other girls that it's not impossible for a rock star to fall in love with an ordinary high school student. If you don't like it then I quit," Dustin threatened.

"Fine, but don't blame me if she gets hurt by your crazy fans. I warned you kid," Sasaki said and left. Dustin went back over to Aine and grabbed her hand.

"Where's the fire?" she asked.

"I want you to stay out of sight for a while, okay?" he said.

"What's going on?" she asked getting worried.

"Just do it okay? It's for your own good," he said.

"Alright, I'll stay out of sight for a while," she promised.

"Now that that's settled, let's go see my surprise!" he smiled. Aine nodded and pulled Dustin down the road until they came to their destination.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. You aren't going to rape me and kill me, right?" Dustin joked.

"Remember dear, it's not rape if you're willing," Aine smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I always forget that part," he laughed.

Aine turned to look up at the tree and called out, "Jiro! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Jiro jumped down from the branch he was on with Shiori following. "You're alive!" Aine yelled pointing at Shiori.

"Nice to see you two again," Shiori smiled.

"This can't be Jiro," Dustin said walking up putting his face right in front of Jiro's to examine it. Dustin's hand went up and flicked his nose.

"What the hell are you doing, you filthy human!" Jiro growled and shoved Dustin back on to his butt.

"I take that back, it is Jiro," Dustin smiled and stood up, dusting off his butt.

"Yeah it's me! I'm glad you finally realized it!" Jiro yelled.

"No need to yell, honey. These are our old friends remember?" Shiori said trying to calm Jiro down.

"We still have a fight to finish human," Jiro smirked ignoring Shiori.

"You seriously want to fight me?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, unless if you're scared or something," Jiro stated.

"Like hell I am!" Dustin spat moving toward Jiro, but Aine stopped him.

"Bring it on!" Jiro taunted, but Shiori grabbed on to his ponytail.

"There will be no fighting!" Aine and Shiori yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Dustin and Jiro said at the same time.

This was just like old times. What they didn't know was that another person from the past had made it 500 years along with Jiro and Shiori and he wasn't so friendly…


	18. Intentions

**Chapter 18: Intentions**

"What?!" Dustin and Aine yelled.

"Yeah, that's right. We're mates and we're having a baby to add to that," Shiori smiled.

"So you've been mates for over 500 years and you're just now having children?" Dustin asked.

"Of course not! This is going to be our 150th child," Jiro said.

"150…?" Dustin repeated shocked. Aine was still shocked that they were mates, so she stayed silent.

"500 years is a long time. 150 kids is nothing!" Jiro smirked.

"How many kids have you had?" Shiori asked.

Dustin and Aine looked at each other and blushed. "Ummm… We haven't gotten that far yet," Aine sputtered.

"You two haven't mated yet?" Jiro asked.

"Mated? You mean like dogs?" Dustin asked. Aine hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.

"Don't think I didn't catch that! I'm part dog demon you jerk!" Aine yelled taking off her blue beanie and pointing to her ears.

"I wasn't even thinking that! Stop jumping to conclusions!" Dustin shouted back.

"Oh dear, you two are so in love. Why haven't you mated yet?" Shiori asked.

"Well… Ummm…" Aine stuttered.

"It's my fault. I have too many things going on right now and I can't start a family until I'm done with everything. I don't want to get Aine pregnant and never be there for the child," Dustin explained.

"I see. That's a good idea since you guys have the next 10,000 years to be together," Jiro said. Then it hit them. Aine had demon blood in her, while Dustin was pure human. If demons lived longer than humans how could they be together?

"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked feeling the tension suddenly grow.

"I have to go. I have something I need to do," Aine said standing. She would have to ask her father about this.

"So soon?" Shiori asked.

Aine wrote down her address and handed it to Jiro. "Come by this place sometime. That's where I live and my family will most likely welcome you," she smiled.

"Alright. We'll have to visit you soon then!" Shiori agreed.

Dustin stood and grabbed Aine's hand. "Shall we then?" he asked.

"We shall!" she said and they walked back to the city. "By the way, my dad wants to talk to you about something."

"Your dad?" Dustin asked. Aine nodded and he grew nervous. Why would Aine's father want to talk to him? It scared him when he thought about it. Had he done something wrong?

"What are you getting so worked up about? Don't worry my dad never hurt anyone unless there was a good reason," Aine reassured.

"Really? Because the first time I met him he was about ready to rip my head off," Dustin stated.

"That's only because he didn't know you and he found it kind of strange that you kissed his daughter," she smiled.

"Kind of? I don't think that's the right word. It's more like extremely angry," he said.

"What are you so scared of? He's just an old fart," she joked.

"I've just never been good with dads. Not even my own," he sighed.

"You'll be fine! Don't worry about it! If you want I can stay with you while you guys talk," she offered.

"No, I'll take it like a man," he smirked down at her.

"That a boy!" she laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dustin sat down across from Inuyasha and instantly tensed under the older man's gaze.

"Relax Dustin. I'm just going to explain a few thing to you," Inuyasha stated. Dustin nodded and waited for him to continue. "Aine is going to be very different from all the other girls you've been with. What are your intentions with her right at this moment? And be honest."

"Honestly, they are innocent right now. I know I can't get into anything too serious right now because of my career," Dustin admitted.

"I see, when do you think you'll be able to be with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe in a couple years," Dustin sighed.

"Then don't lead her on the way you are. I just wanted to explain all the demon rules when it comes to mating. If I give you my blessing will you tell Aine the truth about your intentions with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes sir. I was planning on telling her later anyway," Dustin agreed.

"Alright. Now I'm going to explain the mating ritual to you," Inuyasha informed looking Dustin straight in the eye.

"The first step is critical. I didn't use this step while mating with Kagome and she ended up losing our first child in a miscarriage. You must exchange your power. Just drink a little of each other's blood and you two will become equal in race and power. So you will become part demon, do you understand?"

Dustin nodded trying to get everything into his head. Dogs never had to go through so many steps. The bitch went into heat and the male got her pregnant; that was it.

"Okay afterwards you two will have sex and female dogs are always a handful in bed. If that's the case then all you have to do is sink your fangs, since you will get them from her blood, into the back of her neck. Not enough to kill her just enough to show her that you are the dominant one. While you two are mating you have to bite into the spot where the shoulder and neck meet and that will be your marking on her, that way no other demon will go near her. Are you getting all of this?"

"I'm pretty sure I got it all," Dustin stated.

"Good, that's all I had to say. Now you can leave," Inuyasha smirked. Dustin stood and walked out of the room. Take about complicated!

He walked down the hall and paused when he heard music coming from Aine's room. He peaked through the door and saw her dancing and singing in front of her mirror in her underwear. He laughed quietly and continued watching. If he had a camera he would be talking tons of pictures.

Aine swung her hips to the beat of the music and wearing only red lace panties and a matching bra. She danced around heading for her dresser to grab clothes. She had just taken a shower and was getting dressed to go out and see Dustin.

"Oooohhhhhh It's what you do to me! Ooooooohhhhh it's what you do to me!" Aine sang as she pulled out some clothes.

Tami walked down the hall and saw Dustin peaking through the door of Aine's room. "What are you doing?" she asked. Dustin jumped up, startled and landed against the door, causing it to fly open. He lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling his body half way in the bedroom.

Aine walked over to him with her hands on her hips, forgetting to put on the clothes she got out. He looked up at her and closed his eyes immediately. "What do you think you're doing?" Aine asked getting angry.

"I was admiring your beautiful body," he simply stated as he sat up so he didn't have to look at her.

"That's obvious! Who gave you the right to do that?!" Aine yelled.

"Ummm… Shouldn't you put on some clothes Aine?" Tami asked.

"He's seen me like this before, so it doesn't matter," Aine blurted out.

"Aine, please go put something on!" Dustin almost begged. Aine looked down at him curiously then went to go put on some close. He couldn't think about anything else, but her nearly naked body dancing like that. He shook his head to get the image out of his head, but that didn't work.

Aine got dressed and grabbed Dustin by the back of his shirt, dragging him the rest of the way into her room. She closed the door after he was all the way in and lying on the floor. "Do you mind explaining?" she asked.

"I heard the music and looked to see if you were in the room and saw you in your underwear," he stated.

"Like what you see?" she asked. His head snapped up to look at her, not knowing what to say. Was that a trick question? If he said yes she would probably slap him and call him a pervert, but if he said no then she would cry and say that he thought she was ugly or something.

"What would happen if I said yes?" he asked flinching, waiting for her to hit him. He felt her lay down next to him and she sighed.

"Nothing would happen. You're the first guy who actually likes the way I look," she stated.

"I don't believe that," he said looking at her.

"It's true," she said nodding.

"You know Aine, I should have told you this before, but I just couldn't do it. In a week I'm leaving for America and I won't be back for three months. I know I shouldn't have led you on the way I did, but I can't a serious girlfriend for the next few years because of all the traveling I have to do," he whispered to her.

Aine's eyes grew wide with tears as she looked at Dustin with a hurt expression. "How can you say that? After saying all those things you are just going to leave and that's it?" she asked.

"I want to be with you Aine. I really do. If you're willing to wait for me then we can be together soon. We could see each other every few months for a couple weeks. You can even date other guys as long as I can have you in the end," he offered.

Aine laughed through her tears and said, "I will wait for you, as long as I can have you in the end too."

"Don't worry about that. I only want you," he smiled.

"It's the same with me. As long as we get to talk everyday and see each other every once in a while, I'll be fine," she said. Her insides were twisting painfully at the thought of Dustin leaving. She wanted to encourage Dustin to follow his dream not stop him.

"If you quit school you can be with me. I know it's a lot of traveling, but that's a way we can always be together," Dustin suggested.

"Maybe after I finish school because I don't want to quit when I'm so close to finishing," she said.

"Okay, whatever you want," he smiled and gripped her hand in his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N: Don't worry action will be coming up soon! I know these chapters are getting kinda boring, but something will happen soon to get you wanting more! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya guys!**


	19. Threat

**Chapter 19: Threat**

"Let's do this!" Aine cheered as she scribbled all of her paper. Dustin sat beside her watching her do her homework. He was exhausted though. He had just another all-nighter with his band mates finishing up their new song and he didn't get any sleep before Aine called him. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep on me now," Aine said.

"I'm not, I'm just…resting…….my………eyes," he murmured falling asleep. She just smiled and continued to do her work. She had been doing fine for ten minutes before her eyes drifted to Dustin's face again. God, she was hopeless. She sighed in frustration and turned her chair away from him slightly. She finished her worksheet and then grabbed the next one.

After ten minutes of trying to solve the first problem she grew even more frustrated because she was getting confused. She looked at Dustin debating whether or not to wake him up. "God! How the hell am I supposed to do anything with him looking like that?!" she snapped.

Dustin stirred and opened his eyes. "Did I just fall asleep?" he asked rubbing his burning eyes.

"Yeah, you did. Why don't you go to my bed? It's a lot more comfy. I'm going to take a little break, do you want a drink or something to eat?" Aine offered.

"No, I'm good. I'll take up the offer of your bed though," Dustin said standing. He walked over to her bed and laid down. She stood up and left the room.

She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking in the kitchen while drinking tea. Aine walked to the fridge and grabbed a coke. "What are you doing Aine?" Kagome asked.

"Just catching up on homework. Dustin's upstairs sleeping," Aine stated sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So how are you two now a days?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We're good. He's leaving in a couple of days though," Aine sighed.

"Don't worry about it honey. He'll be back before you know it," Kagome encouraged.

"I know, I just don't want him to leave me," Aine said playing with the coke can in her hands.

"Don't think that way. You'll only make it hurt more that way," Inuyasha stated.

"Alright, I should get back to work now," Aine said standing.

"Don't work yourself to death, dear," Kagome said. Aine just nodded and ran back up stairs. She entered her room and looked at Dustin. He was stretched out over the bed lightly snoring. His left hand was resting on his stomach, under his shirt while his right was over his head.

"What would have happened if I had wanted to take a nap too?" Aine asked herself and sat down at her desk to finish her homework. She took a sip of her drink and began to work. She grew bored immediately and began to playing with the necklace Dustin had given her. The ruby marble began to glow and her eyes widened. What was going on?

It died down and she dropped it, causing it to hit her chest lightly. What the hell was this thing? Why was it glowing like that? She must be seeing things. She had worked her brain too much or something. She stood up from her seat and decided a nap would be great right about now. She walked over to her bed and looked at Dustin.

Where was she supposed to sleep now? As if on cue Dustin rolled on to his side, still snoring lightly. Aine smiled and took this chance. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes. Their backs were facing each other, but the bed was warm from Dustin's body heat.

Aine felt Dustin moving and suddenly an arm and a leg covered her. He pulled her to his chest and dug his nose into her hair. "Dustin? Are you awake?" she asked quietly, his breath tickling the back of her neck. There was no reply. Did he do all of that in his sleep? She sighed and closed her eyes again. Slowly she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you did that to the poor boy!" Kagome exclaimed at Inuyasha.

"He needed to know the mating ritual. I mean if he is going to be my daughter's mate and husband he deserves to know that he's going to be a half demon while having sex with her," Inuyasha informed.

"He must be so confused about that. You shouldn't give him ideas so soon!" Kagome said.

"They aren't kids, but I trust them to wait a couple years," Inuyasha stated.

"How can you be so calm about the whole situation?" Kagome asked.

"I just am," he said.

Up in Aine's room both Aine and Dustin continued sleeping. A huge red aura surrounded them as the ruby jewel began to glow brightly. Aine's silver aura and Dustin's gold aura combined into the giant red aura. Without even knowing it, their souls had become one.

A shockwave ran through both of them causing them to jolt awake when the red glow died down.

"What the hell was that?" Dustin asked feeling all tingly all over. Aine was having the same sensations.

"Maybe my electric blanket short circuited or something," Aine said curling into a ball. It felt so strange. It hurt a little bit, but in a good way. Dustin turned to lay on his back feeling wide-awake now. They both knew that something had happened between them, but the had no idea what it was.

"I can't move very much," Dustin stated.

"Me neither, I'm all tingly all over," Aine said still in her little ball.

When the feeling calmed down Dustin sat up and Aine pulled out of her defensive ball. He looked down at her and smirked. "So you decided to crawl into bed with me. I didn't know you wanted me that much," he joked.

"I've always wanted you Dustin," she smiled in a seductive voice, running her finger down her chest in a suggestive manner. Heat rushed up into Dustin's cheeks and he looked down at his feet. Aine burst out laughing and sat up next to him.

"I was just kidding! No need to get all worked up," she said patting his back. She felt him shudder under her hand and thought that something was wrong. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?"

"No not at all. I should get going," he said standing. _'Before I do something I'll regret later…'_ he added in his mind.

"Why so soon? I still need help with my homework!" Aine said grabbing his hand. A jolt ran through both of them and she dropped his hand. What was that? She felt something try to surface inside of her, but she held it down. It was her inner demon. It was calling out to Dustin, it's already chosen mate.

"You felt that right?" Dustin asked. Aine nodded and rubbed her left hand with her right. "What the hell is going on? Why are we feeling all these shocks?" he asked more to himself than to her.

Aine looked down at her necklace and put the marble between her fingers. "Maybe this is the cause," she stated. "Maybe this has some hidden power and that's why Kurana wanted it so badly!"

Dustin stared at her as if she had grown a second head. If he hadn't been there with her then he wouldn't have believed her, but it still sounded crazy. "You have no idea how stupid that sounded to me."

"I'm not stupid! I don't see you coming up with anything!" Aine yelled.

"I didn't call you stupid, I just think that the idea is crazy," Dustin said.

"But since I thought of a stupid idea that must make me stupid!" Aine exclaimed.

"Where does this logic come from? Listen, I'm tired and I'm going to go home to get some sleep," Dustin informed.

"Fine, go ahead and leave," she snapped.

"Don't be like that Aine. I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

"Okay. See you later," she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, not receiving a shock this time, but something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha could feel something coming to his front door. He stood up and the doorbell rang as if on cue. He walked to the door and opened it. There stood a young man with curly jet-black hair and blood red eyes. Inuyasha didn't like the looks of this guy from the start.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to see Aine. I'm a classmate of hers," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kurana…" the boy smirked. Aine's head snapped up and she felt the ruby around her neck, burning her skin. She tore it off her neck and it landed on the floor. What the hell caused this all of a sudden?

"Aine! A boy named Kurana is here to see you," Inuyasha called up to his daughter.

"Kurana…?" Aine gasped and grabbed the jewel, not caring if it burned her. She grabbed her phone and called Dustin, but he didn't answer.

"Damnit Dustin! Pick up!" she cursed into the phone. She finally just hung up and threw the phone on to her bed. She looked around, not knowing what to do. He would hurt her family if she told them. She walked downstairs acting as if everything was normal.

Kurana was standing at the entrance wearing her school uniform. "Hi Kurana! What brings you here? Let's go outside to talk," Aine smiled and pulled Kurana out the door.

"My my Aine. I didn't know you wanted to get your hands on me this badly," Kurana smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself! Don't come near my family again!" she yelled and turned to walk back inside.

Kurana grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. He put his body against hers to hold her there and his nose was touching hers.

"Don't think you can get away from me Aine. I control you now. That mark on your stomach ties you to me. I'll get what I want from you, just wait and see. For now, I'll let you live," Kurana hissed at her and then suddenly disappeared.

Aine fell to her knees and grasped the jewel in her hands. This thing was the cause of all of this, but she knew that if Kurana got it all Hell would brake loose. She would have to think of someway to get rid of it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! My brother and I got into a car accident with a drunk driver, so I was stuck at the hospital all day. So that's my excuse for not updating! Sorry again! **

**We are both fine though! The driver hit my side, so my brother only has a couple of scratches on him. My right leg is broken in six places, so I'll be stuck in bed for a while, but I was well enough to go home! The door crushed my leg, but other than that everything is okay. Also sorry for the sloppy chapter, I'm all jacked up on painkillers so I'm a little out of it! **

**Today's lesson, don't drink and drive! Love ya guys!**


	20. The Secret of the Jewel

**Chapter 20: The Secret of the Jewel**

Dustin ran down the street after getting Aine's text message. All it said was 'Kurana is back'. He no idea what that meant, but if Kurana was really back then that would mean that Aine was in trouble. He picked up his speed, hoping Aine was safe. He finally made it to her house and ran inside, not even knocking.

He could feel Aine up in her room and he darted up the stairs. He went inside and saw Aine standing at her dresser. She was only wearing a bra and panties, but Dustin still walked towards her. Her back was facing him, so he took this chance to wrap his arms around her from behind. She stiffened and blushed. What was he doing?

"Dustin? What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're okay. He didn't hurt you right?" he said.

"I'm fine," she stated putting her hands on the arms that were holding her. Dustin dug his face in to her neck and breathed in her scent. He couldn't believe that Kurana was back and that he wasn't here to protect her when she needed it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you and you could've been really hurt," he sighed. This was the second time this had happened and he didn't like that fact one bit.

"I'm fine Dustin! Just drop it okay?" she said turning in his arms. She didn't want to think about Kurana. His voice was still ringing in her ears.

_I control you…_

Aine closed her eyes and leaned against Dustin's chest. Only two more days and he would be leaving for three months. What was she supposed to do in that time? She had school to occupy her, but she would graduate soon enough. How was she supposed to feel after he leaves?

"Come with me. Come with me to America," Dustin suddenly said.

"What?" Aine asked. She was hoping he would ask her that from the moment he said he was leaving. Why did he wait this long?

"Please Aine, come with me. I want to protect you from Kurana," he stated.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked. Dustin nodded, staying silent. He didn't want to admit that he needed her with him at all times. She was his weakness and his strength. How could he go on without her?

"I can't. You know that. My home is here," she sighed. She wanted to hear something else. How could he leave her so easily? Did he really love her as much as he says?

Dustin's face fell. The hope that was shining in his eyes turned into sadness. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, wanting to feel some hope in the kiss. Aine was searching for the same hope and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dustin's hands ran over her bare back in a circular motion. Wait…bare?

Dustin broke the kiss and looked down at her outfit. Aine looked at him confused, forgetting that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Dustin released her and turned around. "Put something on please," he whispered, almost pleading.

Aine blushed and grabbed her clothes. She put them on and tapped on Dustin's shoulder. He didn't turn around so she walked around so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm a guy Aine. When a guy sees a girl like you dressed the way you were, it doesn't end well," he informed.

"I'm not ten-years-old Dustin. I've had the sex talk, so don't think I don't know what happens," she said crossing her arms.

Dustin chuckled and patted her head with his hand. "You're adorable," he smiled. Even if she was almost a full-grown woman, she still had her baby face.

"Don't baby me at a time like this! We are the same age, why am I always being babied?" she asked, unconsciously pouting.

"I can't help it. You act so much like a little girl sometimes. I find it really cute," he said.

"It's not fair! How do I lose this stupid baby face?" she asked.

"I don't know, I've never had that problem," he laughed.

"How did you get to look so grown up?" she asked.

"Too much sex," he joked. Aine took this seriously and felt her heart start to pound. He's had sex before?

"I see," she whispered.

"I was joking Aine. Don't take everything so seriously. I haven't had sex with anyone yet. I'm a virgin rock star!" he said.

"That's something you don't hear everyday. So Miroku was telling the truth when he said you were a virgin?" she asked.

"Yup, he saw right through me!" he laughed in embarrassment.

"Why are we talking about this?! I need to figure out something to get rid of this stupid jewel," Aine said sitting on her bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dustin asked.

"No, you're leaving in two days. What can you do in two days except get in the way?" she stated harshly. She didn't want him to leave, but she felt bad for making her tone so harsh. Dustin twitched and began to leave the room.

"I see. Then I'll see you later," he said opening the door.

"Wait! No, don't leave," she said standing.

"Are you going to play nice?" he asked.

"Yes! I will. I guess I'm just sad that you're leaving, that's all," she sighed.

"I know, it's not like I want to leave. I would've quit my job months ago if I hadn't met you," he said.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I didn't have a reason to sing. I grew bored with it quickly and when I met you it felt like every song I sang was for you. I know it sounds corny, but it's true," he smiled rubbing the back of neck nervously. He knew that Aine would laugh at him for saying something so stupid.

"It is corny, but it's really sweet too. I'm going to miss you," she said.

"It's only three months," he stated.

"Well it seems long! Now no more talk of that, before I get depressed!" Aine exclaimed. The doorbell rang causing her to jump slightly. "Jeez, that scared the hell out of me!"

"Should we go see who it is?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah! I think its Jiro and Shiori!" she said pulling him downstairs.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I recognize the scent," she stated and opened the door. Sure enough Jiro and Shiori were standing at the door, arguing about the directions.

"Her scent is all over this house!" Jiro growled.

"I still think it was back down the street," Shiori said crossing her arms.

"Ummm… Guys? You got the right house," Aine said, cutting in.

"Hello Aine! Sorry we came without any warning!" Shiori smiled hugging Aine, then Dustin.

"So you two finally mated?" Jiro asked.

"Why do you keep on asking us that? We aren't going to do anything serious for a couple years," Dustin said.

"But your scents have mixed and so are your auras," Jiro said getting confused.

"What are you babbling about?" Aine asked, leading them into the kitchen, where her father was sitting.

"Demons?" Inuyasha asked standing.

"These are our friends from the time when we disappeared for a month," Aine said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Inuyasha, Aine's father," Inuyasha introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Jiro and this is my mate, Shiori," Jiro smiled.

"We are here visiting Aine," Shiori stated.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," Inuyasha said and left the room. Everyone sat down and Aine began to tell them of her encounter with Kurana.

"What are we going to do about him?" Shiori asked.

"He beat us a number of times 500 years ago, and there's no doubt that he's gotten stronger," Jiro said.

"I want to get rid of this jewel before dealing with Kurana. If he got his hands on this, I have a bad feeling that everyone would be in trouble. I'm taking like the whole world," Aine said.

"Maybe we should do some research on this. Maybe we can find something about the jewel that explains what it does," Dustin suggested.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?!" Aine exclaimed, disappearing from the kitchen for a few minutes. She came back carrying a book of myths and legends she used to read when she was younger. She had remembered a story similar to what she went through in this book.

"Here! The Ruby Jewel. It was formed in a young girl's body when her demon blood revealed itself in her body. The two bloods mixed together and crystallized to make the jewel. It was made to keep her demon blood from taking control of her body. It was one of the most things made. In the wrong hands it could destroy the world," Aine stopped reading there.

Everyone looked at the red jewel that was one the kitchen table. Dustin picked it up and said, "It looks like an ordinary marble."

"Does that mean that without that jewel Aine's demon blood can take control of her?" Jiro asked.

"What are you saying?" Aine asked.

"It came from inside you didn't it? That means you are the girl in that book," Shiori stated.

Aine turned the page and saw a picture. The bottom half of the page had a picture of a girl's profile. She had long black hair with silver highlights and gold eyes. She was holding a rose and looked unbelievably sad. The girl had an amazing resemblance to Aine. Above the girl was the Ruby Jewel. It the reflection of the jewel was the same girl, but she had blood red eyes and had blood all over her in splashes.

"Oh my god," she whispered and dropped the book on the table. This was too much for her to take in all at once. Why was this happening to her? She stood and ran out of the kitchen. Dustin looked at the book and gasped. What was going to happen now?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Thanks for you concern guys! I'll try not to get addicted to painkillers RyuuMahou, although they seem to be doing wonders! Haha! **

**Dark.inu.hanyou.gurl: I'm fine for the most part. I was awake for the whole thing, even when they had to pop my bones into place. I thought I was going to die, but here I am writing, so I'm not dead yet! Tee hee… The reason why Inuyasha didn't sense Kurana is because Kurana concealed his evil aura! MUAHAHA!!! Lol sorry those are the painkillers talking. So yeah have a great day! **

**Love you guys!**


	21. Plane Ride

**Chapter 21: Plane Ride**

Dustin was leaving today. The days went by so fast, it was hard to believe. Dustin had called Aine to tell her that he was heading to the airport, but she never picked up the phone. He knew why though. He couldn't blame her. She didn't want to say goodbye and he wasn't going to stop the trip just because of some stupid little argument they had the night before about him leaving.

He sighed and looked out the window of the car he was riding. Why was she doing this? He didn't want to leave on bad terms like this.

"Cheer up, Dustin! Once we get back home, we'll get you a beautiful convertible filled with playboy bunnies!" one of Dustin's partners smirked.

"All I wanted was a simple goodbye, but I guess I couldn't even have that," Dustin whispered looking down at his phone. It started to ring, indicating that someone had sent him a test message. He opened it up, hoping it was from Aine.

'_I'm waiting for my goodbye kiss…'_

Dustin smiled gently and began to type in his message. 'Is that all you want?'

'_Just a kiss you pervert! You totally ruined the whole romantic goodbye thing!'_

'Sorry. I'll look for you.'

'_I'll be waiting…'_

Now he couldn't wait to get to the airport. This was going to be the last time to have Aine in his arms for three whole months. He didn't even want to think about it. The huge building came into view and Dustin sat up straight to get a better view of it.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" the manager asked.

"He's probably going to see his Japanese lover at the airport."

"Those Japes just love Americans!"

"Don't talk about Aine that way!" Dustin yelled.

"Calm down Dustin. We were just joking around." The car stopped at the entrance and Dustin darted out into the busy airport. He looked around the crowd, searching for the only person he wanted to see. He saw a butterfly flutter in front of him and he followed it with his eyes. Why was there a butterfly in the airport? Then his eyes fell on the person he was looking for. She wore her usual grey beanie to hide her ears and she was talking to Jiro and Shiori. Had they come to say bye too?

He pushed his way through the crowd and he finally got to her. He stood in front of her just staring at her face with longing.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Aine asked.

"No, it's just that I'm not going to see your face for three months, so I want to look at it as much as possible now," he smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't go. Don't leave me here all alone," she whispered into his chest.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. It's only three months," he said stroking her hair.

"I love you Dustin. Don't go find another girl," she joked.

"Like I could. You'll always be in my mind yelling at me to not look at other girls," he teased and kissed her cheek. He turned to face Jiro and Shiori. "Take care of her while I'm gone okay? I don't want Kurana to get a hold of her."

"Don't worry, we got her back," Jiro smirked.

"Paging Dustin Hill. Your party is waiting for you," the intercom rang out.

"That's my cue. I'll call you when I get there," he said turning to Aine.

"Have a safe trip," she said trying to sound supportive. Dustin leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Before he could back off, Aine grabbed the back of his neck and held him there. She deepened the kiss, trying to get the most out of him in these last moments.

They pulled away from each other and stared at each other for a moment. He kissed her forehead before leaving to America. Aine watched his back as he left, feeling as if something bad was going to happen.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kurana on the other side of the airport, following Dustin. She began to run forward, but was stopped by Jiro. He held her arm tightly to keep her from moving.

"Let me go! Kurana is over there!" she yelled.

"No, we have to keep you safe and running up to Kurana isn't going to do anything for you," Jiro said. Aine grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dustin's number. He picked up and Aine began to yell into the phone.

"Kurana is following you! He might want to do something to you!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, Aine. I'll take care of it," Dustin said and hung up. He looked behind him and sure enough Kurana was hiding behind a pillar. This wasn't good.

Dustin turned back around and turned off his phone. He stuck it in his pocket and continued to his gate. He looked at all of his band mates and saw how happy they were to be going home. If only they knew.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dustin sat in his seat, feeling anxious. Just then Kurana walked by him with an evil smirk. "Have a nice flight. I hope we don't crash," Kurana said in a low voice as he walked to the back of the plane. Dustin's eyes widened and he turned to watch Kurana's back.

Would he really kill all of these innocent people? He turned on his phone and called Aine. He wanted to hear her voice again. She didn't pick up so he left a message. "Hey Aine. Kurana just got on the plane, so this might be the last time you hear my voice. I love you and if there is some sort of miracle preventing him from trying something, I will try to get back to you. Please don't worry about me. Bye."

He hung up and sighed. He wanted to cry at the thought of never seeing Aine again. He looked back at Kurana then slumped in his seat. He knew that nothing was going to happen right now, but he couldn't help the sense of dread fill him.

An American girl sat next to him, just staring at him. "Is there something I can help you with?" Dustin asked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare! You're Dustin Hill right? I'm Ashley! I came all the way to Japan to watch your concert," the girl smiled.

"Thanks for your support. It's nice to meet a fan that will go to the other side of the world for you," Dustin said, trying to play nice. He thought that if he talked to her that he would get his mind off of things for a while.

"Who were you talking to on the phone just now?" Ashley asked.

"My girlfriend why?" he asked.

"Well you sounded kind of scared and when you said I love you I thought it was your mother or something," she stated.

"No, she just had a bad feeling about the plane so I left a message saying that I would get back to her soon," he sighed.

"I'm sure she only said that so you wouldn't leave," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, that has to be the reason," Dustin whispered and looked out the plane window. They were beginning to move to the runway.

The first hour of the flight were normal. Nothing had happened yet, so Dustin was beginning to relax.

"Let's get drunk Dustin!" his band mate exclaimed.

"I'll pass thanks. I would like to be sober when we land," Dustin laughed at his friends. He knew they weren't really going to get drunk, but they did love their booze. He watched them all tell stories of their time in Japan. Some of them were pretty funny.

Just then Kurana walked past Dustin, heading for the control room. He walked up to the intercom speaker and pushed the button to talk. "Let's play a little game. I'm going to crash this plan and whoever survives wins!" he smirked looking straight at Dustin. This couldn't be happening.

Dustin stood and ran up to Kurana. "What the hell do you want with me?!" Dustin yelled grabbing Kurana by the collar of his jacket.

"You're not human Dustin. You may act like it, but you aren't. I'm here to draw out your true powers," Kurana said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything in the plane turned off and they started to fall. All the people who weren't buckled in went flying up and hit the ceiling. Everyone was screaming for someone to help them.

Dustin flew up to the ceiling and looked down at everyone. All of his band mates were panicking. What was he supposed to do? What if he couldn't draw out his power in time? An image of Aine's smiling face came to mind. Then her face turned sad as tears spilt out of her eyes. She was hurt. Who was hurting her?

The plane took into the nosedive position and Dustin began to glow red. He could see the land approaching at a fast rate. Then it was like time stopped. Everything except Dustin and Kurana were frozen in place. Dustin hit the floor of the plane and he stood up. He was still glowing red.

"What the hell did you do to the plane you bastard?! There are innocent people on here!" Dustin yelled.

"Well what can you do about it? You made time stop, but how are you going to save everyone?" Kurana asked.

Dustin looked around at everyone. How was he controlling everything? He wished that they could land in a safe spot, so no one got hurt. The plane began to move again. It was slow this time though. Everyone was moving at normal pace though. They looked around wondering what was going on. The plane touched land. It was an open field and it landed with a light thud.

People in the field watched the plane in amazement and they began talking out there phones to record it.

Dustin opened the emergency exit and started to get everyone out of the plane. They all ran out to the field where the other people were. Someone had called the police and sirens were heard. Kurana smirked just watching everyone struggle to get out of the plane. A news crew was there video taping the whole thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine sat in her room watching a TV show when an important broadcast came on. "We are interrupting your show to let you see this important broadcast. There was a plane crash today, just outside of Shiga. The plane seems to be undamaged and no one is hurt. Witnesses say the plane landed gently on the ground. A young man is helping all the passengers get off of the plane safely."

The camera zoomed up on Dustin's face and Aine's eyes grew wide. Suddenly the plane exploded without any warning, sending debris flying everywhere.

"NO!!!!!" Aine screamed shaking her television. Tears came to her eyes when the broadcast turned off. "Dustin!!!!!" she cried banging on the screen. Kagome came into the room wondering why Aine was screaming.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Dustin's dead. He's gone!" Aine sobbed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Muahaha! I totally left a cliffy for you guys! Hope you all like!**

**Dark.inu.hanyou.gurl: Here's the story! So my bro and I were waiting at an intersection at a red light. He was driving and I was in the passenger's seat. So the light turned green and we started to go. I saw these headlights coming at us, thinking the car was going to stop but it didn't. So yeah I put my arms over my head, to protect my face, and the car hit my side at 55mph. And BANG!! That's how it happened lol. I was surprised that I didn't die, but yay! I didn't! **

**Kagome in this story is a regular human that's why she can't sense anything. The kids don't tell their parents because they don't want to endanger their parents by having them know everything. And the reason why Aine ran out was because of the picture of the blood stained demon, that was supposed to be her. **

**I hope that answered most of your questions! Have a great day! Love ya guys!**


	22. Second Chance

**Chapter 22: Second Chance**

The tick of the clock echoed in the dark room. That's where Aine was. She was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. Tears spilled out of her golden eyes and she sniffed. She was heartbroken. Dustin was gone. It had been a week since she saw that broadcast, the one that ruined her life. What was she going to do without him?

There was a knock on her door and Inuyasha entered. "Hey there Aine. Would you like me to bring you some food?" he asked.

Aine turned her head away from her father and sniffed. She didn't like being this way, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why don't you talk to me? I'm always here for you," he whispered. She looked at him and just wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha hugged his daughter as she began to sob into his chest. He hated seeing Aine like this, but it wasn't like he had a choice. All he could do was comfort her, but he knew that this wound in her heart wouldn't go away for a while.

Kagome stood in the doorway of her daughter's room and felt horrible. Her daughter was crying and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Everyone in the house was so gloomy ever since Dustin died, but that was to be expected.

"Dad, can I go to the place where Dustin died? I don't think I'll be able to move on, until I say goodbye," Aine said.

"Sure, I'll take you there in a couple of days," Inuyasha smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks Daddy. I'd like to be alone for now though," she stated backing away.

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me," he said and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine walked out into the open field where the plane had exploded. The sight was blocked off and all that was left was a giant crater. She looked down at the hole in the ground and sighed. Was Dustin's death a painful one? Did he die instantly? Was he taken to the hospital?

"Dad! We have to go to the hospital! I have to see if Dustin was there!" she yelled running to her dad. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it earlier.

"Okay, let's go," Inuyasha said. He really didn't want to go all over this unfamiliar city, but if it would help his daughter get back to her normal self then he was willing to do anything.

They walked into the town and asked for directions to the nearest hospital. When they got them, Aine took off in the direction of it. She had to make sure he was dead. For some reason she thought that he was still alive even though she saw him die. Inuyasha ran after her calling her name.

She saw the sign for the hospital and ran into the building. She ran to the counter and asked if Dustin had been admitted into the hospital. The woman said he had and gave her his room number.

"Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so. He is in a recovery room," the secretary stated.

Inuyasha ran up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He was panting from the run. Aine turned and jumped on her dad in happiness. "He's alive! They said he was alive!" she cried.

"Then let's go see him," Inuyasha smiled. Aine nodded and they walked up to the room they were given. When they got there the bed was empty. It looked as if no one had used it in days.

A doctor walked by, but Aine stopped him. "What happened to the patient in this room?" she asked.

"He disappeared two days ago. He was having a speedy recovery and five days after he came here, he got a visitor. Then he disappeared without a trace," the doctor explained.

"What? What did the visitor look like?" Aine asked.

"He had long black hair and I could be wrong, but his eyes looked red," the doctor said trying to remember the man's face.

Aine's eyes grew wide in fear. "No… It can't be him…" she whispered and ran down the hallway.

"Aine!" Inuyasha called out and ran after her.

Aine grabbed the jewel from around her neck and ran out to the street. "Kurana! Where are you?! Come out here! I have the stupid jewel for you! Give me back Dustin!" she yelled.

Inuyasha watched her like she was crazy. This was just too weird. He grabbed Aine's arm and pulled her out of the streets. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but Dustin was kidnapped. We have to help him!" she said looking around. Where would Kurana be at a time like this?

"What are you talking about? Is this about what the doctor said?" he asked.

"Yes! It's exactly that! We are being hunted and Kurana took him!" she exclaimed.

"Kurana? That kid that visited you the other day? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to get you into it! I have to go find him," she said running toward the train station.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Inuyasha yelled running after her. Why did she insist on running all the time?

She looked down at the jewel in her hands and stopped running for a second. "Where is he? Where is Dustin?" she asked. The jewel began to glow and her inner demon began to surface. She tried to suppress it, but it was too painful to stop.

Her amber eyes turned blood red and she felt her sides burning. The marks on her sides were burning as they grew longer and ran across her stomach. What the hell was going on? She could feel Dustin's presence. It was faint, but it was near. Why would Kurana stay in this town? She followed to where his presence was the strongest.

Aine stopped in front of a huge run down house and looked back at her father.

"Is he in there Aine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Are you going in with me?" Aine asked.

"I'll be with you until the end Aine. You're my daughter and I won't let you go in alone," he said.

"Let's do this then," she said and walked up to the house. They went into the house and looked around. Everything was burned or broken.

"Kurana! I know you're here!" Aine called out getting angry. A laugh rang out around them as Kurana came out of a room.

"Very good, Aine. You found me," Kurana smirked.

"Where's Dustin?" she asked.

"He's lying on his death bed at the moment. What do you need him for? I can take a message," Kurana said.

"What have you done to him?" she spat, not liking feeling of Dustin's presence slowly fading.

"I just did a couple experiments on him. He can endure a lot of pain. He hasn't screamed once since I started the torture," Kurana stated as if it was nothing.

Aine snapped back to her old self in that instant. "Torture…?" she gasped. She shook her head in disbelief as she felt Dustin's presence disappear completely. She ran into the room he was in and fell to her knees at the sight.

Dustin laid in a black bed with cuts all over his body. He was pale and looked colder than ice. "No…" Aine whispered reaching out toward him. She couldn't reach him though. He was out of her reach, now and forever. She felt her heartbreak into a billion pieces at this sight. She looked at his peaceful face and saw scar shaped as an X under his left eye. That was the only mark on his beautiful face.

"Awww, he died already?" Kurana asked.

"You sick bastard! Why are you doing this to me?! Why couldn't you just leave Dustin alone?!" Aine screamed gripping the jewel in her right hand.

"Don't worry Aine, nothing will happen to you as long as you hand over the jewel," Kurana smiled.

Inuyasha ran up and grabbed Kurana's hands. "Run Aine! Go get some help!" he yelled. Aine just stood and grabbed a piece of plywood. She swung it at Kurana's head and hit him square in the face. Kurana fell to the ground and Aine kept on swinging at him.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she bashed his head open. Inuyasha grabbed his daughter and she stopped. She dropped the wood and looked down at the unconscious Kurana. Blood was flowing from his head as he slowly bled to death. That was easier than she expected.

Aine looked back at Dustin then closed her eyes. "I wish none of this had happened! I wish I could go back and do everything over again!" she cried.

Inuyasha watched a red glow surround them and then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine opened her eyes and looked around her room. Today was like any other day. She got up and grabbed her school uniform. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into the uniform. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror before grabbing her red beanie and putting it on. It covered her triangular dog-ears to hid them from the world. She had been a hanyou since she was a baby, but she never mastered the concealing spell her father used all the time.

She ran down stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit dish before running out of the house. She couldn't wait to go to school today. She felt as if something exciting would happen today and she hoped it was something fun.

She ran down the street until she came to the school. Eri and Ayumi went up to her yelling at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time please," Aine said.

"We got tickets to the Three Days Grace concert! Please tell us you can go!" Eri smiled.

"Of course I can go! I've been wanting to go since they announced the date!" Aine exclaimed.

"Good! Tonight will just be us girls at this concert! I can't wait!" Ayumi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aine, Eri, and Ayumi walked up to the Tokyo Dome for the concert they were going to see. "Look at this crowd! It's so busy!" Eri smiled.

"I know! I can't wait!" Ayumi yelled giving the doorman her ticket. Aine handed her ticket next and felt a shock run through her as the young man touched her hand on accident. She looked up to see an American boy tearing her ticket. Their eyes met and for an instant the world around them disappeared. Aine blushed when he handed her ticket back.

As she walked by him he whispered in her ear, "Meet me here after the concert." She nodded and walked on to stay with her friends.

"That ticket guy is totally checking you out," Eri whispered.

"No he isn't!" Aine said and looked back at the American guy. He was staring at her and she blushed. "Let's go find our seats," she stated walking faster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man that was amazing! They were so good!" Ayumi smiled.

Aine looked at the door and found the ticket guy standing there in casual clothes. "I have to get home guys. I'll see you two at school," Aine said running toward the door.

"Bye!" Eri and Ayumi called walking on the opposite direction. Aine walked up to the young man and blushed.

"Take a walk with me," the guy said and opened the door for her.

"Okay. I'm Aine by the way," she said.

"I'm Dustin," he smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End! **

**A/N: Muahaha! It's over. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I got you the ending! Just in case you are confused the story went back to before Dustin and Aine met and I made Dustin a normal guy, not a singer. I hope you like it! **


	23. Author's note!

Author's note!

Yay! I finished! So yeah, personally that might have been one of my better stories and I worked really hard on it! I know the ending was a little rough and there are many openings, but I'll leave it up to you guys how things turn out! Of course I bet everyone wants Dustin and Aine to be together! So thanks for reading this even though it wasn't an Inuyasha and Kagome story! The reason why I made them go all the way to before Dustin and Aine met was because I kinda wanted them to have a different life together. I didn't want all the same events happening with little differences. Do you guys get it? Just a little bit? Well if you have a question just ask and I will try to answer it!

I am going to write another story after a little break! So look for it! I think I'm going to name it "Romance Novel". Here's the summary, but it still needs a little work.

Inuyasha is a young, hot romance novelist. His books are very popular among woman and teenage girls, making him the fantasy of every woman. Kagome is struggling to try to take over her father's publishing business, that he left her in the event of his death. By chance she picks up one of Inuyasha's books and finds out that her company was his publisher. Her hobby is art and when she sees a picture of Inuyasha she is instantly inspired. All Kagome wants is to draw him, but will Inuyasha let her?

Do you guys think that will be a somewhat good story? Or let me put it this way, would you read it?

Thanks again guys! Love you all!


End file.
